High School Reunion
by Scandalous84
Summary: It's been 10 years since Olivia saw Fitz...the last time was the summer after high school. It's the night of their high school reunion...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm new to the Scandal world of fanfiction, hope you like my first story.

 **Summary:** It's the night of their 10 year high school reunion, the last time Olivia saw Fitz was when they graduated high school, 10 years ago.

* * *

 _ **August 24, 2013…**_

It had been 10 years since I had last seen him and I was hoping he would be 20 pounds heavier and uglier.

 _No such luck._ My first glimpse of him was shock at thinking that he hadn't aged a day in the last 10 years. My second thought was wondering which one of these beautiful women was his wife or current girlfriend. He had always been surrounded by a bevy of beauties in high school.

I hadn't been in his circle, I had been his next door neighbor. I had been the girl who comforted him on the night of graduation when his girlfriend, Mellie, of three years had cheated on him in a most public manner.

I heard he'd found her in the bedroom fucking his best friend. There had been words exchanged, no fists.

* * *

 _ **June 14, 2003…**_

He had knocked on my door, I had been on my way to bed, glass of milk in one hand, trashy novel in the other. One foot on the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell had sounded. I had just turned the hall light off and obviously whoever was knocking had seen it. My parents were at a work function.

I put the book on the staircase and my milk on the side table. Brushing my hair behind my ear, pushing my glasses up my nose. I opened the door and there he stood, black shirt and black pants, his head was bent as though he had lost his spark.

"Fitz, what's wrong?" my soft dulcet tones stirred him and I watched as his beautiful head of curly dark locks lifted.

"Olivia, I didn't know where to go or who to talk to?" He stepped inside and I shut the door behind him and followed him into the dark living room, lit bleakly by the shine of the street light burning through the gauzy drapes.

"I know we don't talk much, but you strike me as a level headed girl that would listen and give good advice," he commented in the darkness of the room. I inhaled sharply as he took a seat on the primrose sofa and made room for me.

"What could possibly be wrong with your life that you couldn't go to one of your friends?"

"Mellie cheated on me and I caught her fucking Andrew in his bedroom," his eyes flickered to mine and fell. "My best friend and my girlfriend, if I can't trust them, who the hell else can I trust?"

"Speaking as a person who has no experience in this situation, the only good thing I can see is that school is over and you can move onto the next phase of your life and hopefully find new friends that won't fuck you over," I told him bluntly.

"Well that's putting it quite frank, how about a little sympathy for me?" he teased.

"Why? Ask yourself how upset you were really when you found them. What was hurt more, your vanity at her turning to another guy or your heart?" I challenged him.

Rubbing the back of his head, he pondered my question then smirked, "I guess my vanity, and we were on the verge of break-up. She was so high school anyway."

He turned and in the shadow I saw him smile slightly, "Why couldn't we have been friends in high school instead of neighbors?"

"Because you are the most popular guy in school who dates the most popular girl and isn't friends with nerds," I replied sharply.

"I wish we had been friends, thank you for listening to me," he pushed my hair out of my face.

"You are welcome, now if you don't mind, I was on my way to bed," I stood up to show him to the door.

He walked past me, his eye caught on my book on the staircase, "What are you reading?" He picked it up. His eyebrows lifted, "a bodice ripper."

Grabbing it from him, I ushered him out the door. "My reading choices are of no interest to you, good night Fitz."

Shutting the door firmly in his face, I grabbed my book and milk and went upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs, I was stopped in my tracks by the doorbell. The insistent peal of the ring jarred through my body. I could feel my blood boiling, wondering what the hell he thought he was entitled to now. Turning on my heel, I stormed down the stairs, my book dropped on the floor in my war path.

What had followed next still haunted me in my dreams to this day.

 _ **2013…**_

Shaking myself out of torrid memories, I moved quickly forward, seeing Abby, one of my former chess club friends. I sought her out, she looked so different and yet so similar. She still wore glasses and had the gap between her teeth in the front because she refused to get braces. She had grown up in other ways, she'd gotten married and had a child. While I was listening to a story of her precocious 3-year old Lizzie.

An electrical spark ran down my spine, causing me to twist slightly. I knew he was behind me.

"Olivia, how have you been?" his voice, while husky when he was a teenager on the cusp of manhood. Now 10 years later, had deepened to a rough baritone that whispered through my skin to my heart, causing a staccato effect.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, here's some more

* * *

 _ **What happened the night of June 14, 2003**_

Fitz ran up the stairs to his best friend's room, he'd been looking for Andrew for the past 20 minutes, wanting to do another celebratory shot. They were finally graduated, no more classes, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks.

Fitz walked down to the end of the hall to Andrew's door, he heard moaning and groaning through the door. Smirking, he pushed the door open slowly, he waited to see if Andrew was fucking a blonde or a redhead, for some reason he was anti-brunette.

Once Fitz opened the door, he saw why, there was Mellie, his girlfriend getting drilled doggy-style by Andrew. She was a brunette, she'd been his girlfriend since their sophomore year. He'd been thinking he'd break up with her before they left for college, seeing as they were going to different colleges anyway.

He watched them for a minute, Andrew was in his glory, fucking a hot young pussy. Mellie looked more animated than anytime Fitz had fucked her in the past. Her hair was a mess, whenever Fitz fucked her, she whined about her hair getting too messed up. Andrew and Mellie were facing away from him, Fitz cleared his throat. Mellie squeaked and tried to dive under the sheets. Andrew turned, a smirk on his face, which froze when he saw Fitz.

"This is the only time it's happened, I swear," he looked at Fitz, waiting to be punched. Fitz had punched another guy last year for trying to kiss Mellie at a beach party.

Mellie's head popped out from under the sheets, her cheeks dark red with embarrassment. "Fitz I-" she started to say.

"Save it, we're done," his eyes glinted, his tone fierce as he glared at her.

"You're welcome to her, she seems more animated than usual," he looked at both of them with disgust as he walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

As he walked down the hall, he passed Gina Marriott, she was Andrew's current fling, "Andrew's in his room, if you're looking for him."

Fitz strode out of the house, which was pumping with booze and music and writhing bodies. He was over this high school shit. He was going to Yale University in the fall. He couldn't wait to start a new chapter of his life. He threw himself into his Range Rover and drove home.

* * *

Olivia was so glad that high school was over, officially she was free. They'd had their high school graduation this afternoon, her parents had attended, been proud and clapped, but they were absentee parents, more than attentive and interested in what she did.

She couldn't wait to start college in the fall, Princeton. Her dream had come true, she'd gotten in on her own achievements. Her father hadn't had to bribe or make donations like most of her fellow graduates who were going to a college with a distinguished reputation.

Her parents both had jobs that took them out of town days at a time, they had a housekeeper that was around during the week but had the weekends off. Olivia had a few friends from high school, but she was a nerd as defined by high school hierarchy.

Eleven bells echoed from the grandfather clock in the foyer, as Olivia stood up to go into the kitchen and get some milk, then head up to bed with the latest Jackie Collins novel. Her secret vice, she did everything her parents had ever asked of her, get straight A's, honor society, debate team and other various activities. But she loved reading trashy novels.

There was a knock on the door, wondering who the hell it could be at this hour, Olivia opened the door and there he stood, Fitzgerald Grant. The golden boy of the high school. He had lived next to her since he was 12 and they had maybe exchanged 10 words over the course of their high school existence.

* * *

After their enlightening conversation, Olivia shut the door behind Fitz as he walked outside. She went back to grab her book and milk and head up to her bedroom. Halfway up the stairs, the doorbell started pinging and Olivia dropped her book, as she stomped down the stairs, wondering what the entitled golden boy wanted now.

Ripping open the door, hands in his pockets, casual posing against the side of her door, his brown curly hair rumpled on his head, he looked adorable and it irritated her, "What?" she demanded.

He looked straight at her. "Want to play a game?"

"Why would I want to play a game with you?" she yelled in exasperation.

"For fun, I never saw you at any of the soccer or baseball games or the dances that we went to, you kept to yourself, don't you want to do something fun before high school is over for good?" he shrugged his shoulders at her, his eyes doing probably what he thought was cute puppy eyes but he needed some more practice before that happened.

Opening the door, she let him back in, "What kind of game?" He walked through the foyer and back into the living room where he'd spied the liquor cabinet earlier. "Truth or dare."

"Every truth gets one shot and every dare gets two." He pulled out a couple shot glasses from the bottom shelf. "What's your poison? Tequila, whiskey," he listed off a few more. Looking at her quixotically, he settled on tequila, "I'm guessing you're not much of a drinker."

Sitting down on the couch, he patted the seat next to him. As she sat down, not looking at him but at the bottle of tequila, he noticed that she was beautiful in an understated way. She obviously didn't wear makeup, her skin was flawless and smooth, smooth milk chocolate. Her eyes looked at him, she was nervous, he could tell.

"No pressure, we're just going to have some fun. I'll even let you go first," he poured some tequila into a shot glass for her and for him. "Cheers, now what's it to be, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," her tone was soft and quiet. "I dare you to take your shirt off and give me a lap dance." Tossing back the shot, she poured herself another one and tossed it back.

He looked at her, surprised by her gumption. "C'mon golden boy, dance for me," she took his shot glass from his hand, sat back and waited.

A little nervous, thinking she'd start out with a Truth question, he stood up, walked a few feet backwards and simply took off his shirt. He heard a sharp intake of breath, he tossed his shirt at her and watched as it fell at her feet, her gaze was riveted to his chest. He knew his body looked good, he worked hard to keep it that way. It was nice to have someone appreciate it.

Crooking her finger, she sat back on the couch and put her arms on the back of the couch, "Dance for me." She threw down the gauntlet.

He stalked toward her, his movements slow, watching her reaction, her lips slowly parted, her chest started rising and falling faster as she inhaled and exhaled sharper, the closer he got. Her eyes moved up to his face and she waited till he stood right in front of her, held up a hand and she stood up. "Sit." One simple word and he obeyed.

Taking her warmed seat on the couch, he watched, while she undid the belt of her robe, tossing it to the floor, he saw that she was wearing a thin white tank top, he could see the outline of her nipples through it, they were hard, like little raspberries and all he wanted to do was suck on them. His gaze moved down to her tiny sleep shorts, he couldn't see but his brain sketched in the details.

He could feel his cock getting hard in his jeans, he felt restricted by them, but all he could focus on was her. She slowly draped herself over him, her soft tiny hands touched his broad shoulders as she straddled his lap. She leaned close to him, her hair tickling his ear, as she whispered, "I know I said a lap dance, but I just can't wait for you to give me one, so," she leaned back to the table and grabbed his shot glass full of tequila, tilting it to her lips, she swallowed it.

That liquid burn down her throat felt so good. Her hands returned to his chest, where she sketched the structure of his chest with her fingers, stroking over the ridges of his abs and pecs. Listening to his soft grunts and groans at what felt good. Her lips drifted close to his and when he moved to kiss her, she leaned down and nipped on the throbbing pulse on the side of his neck.

His skin tasted delicious as she let her tongue slip out and taste him. She felt him groan, felt his hands shake as they grasped her ass firmly. Her hands touched him so gently, whispering over his body, needing to feel his strength. She enjoyed what came next.

She felt him start to move against her, his hips started that sinuous ritual of thrust and parry. He groaned softly as the softness of her legs gripped his hips and his cock nestled in the soft valley between her thighs.

"Liv, you feel so good," he rumbled huskily in her ear. His lips traveled up her neck and this time, their lips met, softly at first and then hungrily as he took ownership of the kiss. His mouth ate at hers gently, his tongue sought to dance with hers, at first she denied him and then she gave in. It felt so good.

Soft little touches at first, she was shy and he was bold. He tasted like scotch and she tasted like tequila, together, delicious.

She froze in that second, unable to believe that she and the golden boy were basically dry humping in her living room.

Her brain screamed at her to stop, but there was another voice in her head that she usually repressed that screamed at her to go for it and take what she wanted.

* * *

More to come soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, here's more, enjoy :)

* * *

 _ **The night of June 14, 2003 continued -**_

Listening to the internal voice she normally repressed, Olivia ceased listening to her brain and listened to her body. Feeling the roughness of his denim clad legs, rubbing against the softness of her thighs, it felt so good what they were doing.

Fitz felt like his head was going to explode, both of them. He'd never been this aroused with anyone else before. Nothing else had ever felt so good, he felt invincible like anything was possible. He just had to keep kissing and touching her.

As their hips moved against each other, Olivia felt something building inside her, a spark of something electrical started at the base of her spine and climbed up slowly. She felt it build the faster her hips moved against his and when she slowed down, it simmered to a gentle burn.

Pulling back from his lips, she touched her lips softly with one hand, they felt puffy. Looking at Fitz, his eyes were slumberous, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, he looked at her, like she was something to be devoured. "Why'd you stop?" he mumbled huskily.

"I needed some air, you want to go upstairs to my bedroom? I don't want my parents to interrupt us, if they come home" she asked.

He nodded, slowly standing up, his erection pointing directly towards Olivia, he watched as she gathered her robe and his shirt. "Grab the tequila and shot glasses," she murmured. Fitz did and followed her as she went up the stairs. His eyes glued to her ass as she took each step, almost what seemed like slowly and seductively.

When she reached the top, she looked back at him, "C'mon," she teased, smirking at him. Following her down a hallway, she stopped at the end on the left, pushed open a door and he was in awe when he saw her book collection, it lined the walls. He loved to read but this was… "Wow, you have a lot of books," they lined the walls. He put the bottle on the side table and traced some of the book spines.

She walked over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward her bed. "Your turn to ask me, Truth or Dare." she filled up the shot glasses.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, tossing a shot back of tequila, enjoying the warm burn down his throat.

"Dare," grabbing the shot glass, she tossed a shot back, re-filled the glass and tossed another one back. She was starting to feel the alcohol, she'd taken 4 or was it 5 shots?

"I dare you to you to put on your robe and take off the rest of your clothes under the robe then come sit on my lap," Fitz said, waiting for her response.

Olivia smiled at him, grabbing the bottle of tequila, she poured him a shot, "First, you have to catch up with me on shots and then I'll do your bidding."

Fitz took the shot glass from her and tossed it back. A car door slamming outside startled them out of their sensual haze. Olivia stood up and walked over to the window, smirking, "Mellie's out there, banging on your door."

"No one's home, she'll be banging all night," Fitz walked over to the window and they watched as Mellie banged for another minute, stomped her foot and looked up at the dark house. Stomping back to her car, she got in and squealed out of the driveway.

"Now where were we?" Fitz handed Olivia her robe. Walking back to the couch, he sat and waited for the show.

Olivia put on her robe, walked over in front of Fitz and stood between his outstretched legs, she may have never done anything like this in reality, but she had a healthy fantasy life. She belted her robe shut, it went to mid-thigh on her body. It was made of blue silky material, thin and comfortable.

Reaching into her robe with her arms, she took off her tank top and pulled it off out the top of her robe with one hand and tossed it on Fitz's lap. She pulled off her shorts and pulled them down her hips till they landed around her ankles, stepping out of them, she stood there in front of him.

She straddled his lap, hands ghosting his shoulders, a small smile on her face. "Dare complete."

Before he could speak, Olivia moved forward and kissed him. Her lips tentative and unsure, he took ownership of the kiss right away. Her hands touched his shoulders and he grabbed her ass firmly and swapped places with her, pushing her into the couch, he settled between her thighs.

Olivia pulled back from his drugging kisses, "Take off your jeans." Her words fell between them, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Fitz stood up and slowly undid the button, he pulled the zipper down slowly, his boxers were black and they strained as he pulled his jeans down and kicked them off.

Pulling him by the waistband of his boxers, Olivia pushed him back onto the couch and straddled his lap, for several minutes, all they did was kiss, eating at each other's lips hungrily. Olivia felt that spark at the base of her spine again, she wanted it to explode, she wanted to let go and give into her body's base needs.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked, pulling back from his drugging kisses.

Fitz nodded, he reached down and grabbed it out of his wallet from his back jean pocket. Olivia walked over to her bed and turned on a lamp, leaning back on her elbows, she laid back and waited for Fitz to come over to her bed.

He brought them each a shot of tequila, "time to unwrap my present," he winked at her.

Tossing the shot back, she put the shot glass on the side table. This was really happening, she was going to lose her virginity to the golden boy on the night of graduation, how cliché and yet how fitting.

Fitz moved over her on the bed, his lips drifted down to the crook of where her neck met her throat, her soft moans spurred him on. He laid himself out on top of her, her hands stroking the side of her robe open, so he could see her the curve of her breasts, beautiful and sumptuous.

"Damn, Liv' you were hiding these under those nerdy blouses, had I known that…" he trailed off while he continued to kiss her, moving down her chest, his lips tugged on a nipple. Olivia felt a deep pull in her feminine core, she felt a rush of warmth, her arousal was coating her inner thighs. She started moving against Fitz's thigh, pushing her body closer to him, his soft gentle kisses down the valley of her chest was not enough.

Pulling her robe open, she pulled his head down to her other breast and watched hungrily as he nipped at her nipple, licking and sucking. Moaning softly, she let him know how good it felt.

Fitz felt like his boxers were going to explode. He was pretty sure, that Olivia was a virgin, and he hadn't slept with a virgin before, he was only 18. He wanted to make her first sexual experience a good one.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, the words hung between them. She didn't answer at first, he felt awkward having asked that in the middle of their hot and heavy make-out session.

"Yes." Her lips tugged at his, small, soft bites blurred his mind and he forgot what they were talking about.

Olivia rolled out from under Fitz and pushed him on his back, he let, watching as her feisty side came out to play, she tugged his boxers down his legs and tossed them to the side. She shrugged out of her robe, stopping briefly to take in Fitz's body. A work of art, toned and muscular, from his scholastic extracurricular.

Fitz pulled her closer and their lips met again, body parts met, awkwardly at first then they settled into a semblance of rhythm.

Olivia was straddling Fitz's hips and she could feel his cock seeking out a heat source. Knowing that eventually he'd pop her cherry and it would hurt, she figured she could suck on his cock-sicle and enjoy herself first.

Bending down so she could get a taste, her fingers tried to wrap around it, they barely fit, he was thick and his cock was strong, like velvet steel. Her tongue traced his cock from the bottom to the top, he groaned loudly. His hand wrapped in her hair, each time she reached the top, he'd groan her name. She licked the slit at the top, where cream was leaking out. She let some spit drip down his cock, making it slicker and tastier.

Fitz lay back, his abs contacting as he watched her head bob and down on his cock, it felt so good, her lips devouring his cock, she seemed to be enjoying it. His hand tightened on her hair when he felt a surge of pleasure so strong, he almost came. She stopped at that point, "Sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine, I liked it, I like a little pain with my pleasure," she smiled at him, her lips covered in juices from sucking his cock. Fitz looked at her, really looked at her, his heart contracted.

Pulling her up to him, he kissed her and pulled her body under his, slowly he moved down her body.

* * *

 _ **More soon...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, enjoy. _Italics are inner thoughts._

* * *

Olivia lay on her bed, being with him, skin to skin was indescribable.

Fitz kissed a path down her body, her skin tasted like candy, and he wanted more. He placed slow soft kisses on the curve of her stomach leading down. He stopped and looked up, she leaned back on her elbows and looked at him, "I know it's not bare down there and some guys like –" she was cut off by a kiss from his lips.

The hungry look in his eyes silenced her, as he moved down her body and kissed her there, where no one had ever ventured. His tongue moved slowly back and forth across her clit, in and out, she felt the blood rushing through her veins. Her eyes fluttered shut, as he eased one finger inside, slowly moving it in and out as he kissed her, licking hungrily. Enjoying himself, he felt her body pushing towards him, wanting more.

Olivia could hear one word on repeat in her mind, _More._ Her brain turned off and she gave into her body's needs, shedding her inhibitions, she reached down and lightly grabbed onto that lush head of dark curls. She felt him ease another finger inside and soon he was fucking her with two of his fingers, alternating with his tongue, _it felt so good._

"Fitz," she moaned. His name was all she could pant as her orgasm approached, a bolt of energy starting at the base of her spine and climbing higher as her hips thrust faster. Hitting that plateau, she fell off and felt the orgasm envelop her body. She fell back, replete, drained of energy, just happy to lay there.

Fitz crawled up the bed towards her, supporting himself above her. He leaned down to kiss her and she met his lips hungrily, tasting herself, _the first girl that didn't think it was gross._ They kissed for a few minutes, till Olivia felt Fitz's erection against her thigh. "Time to put that condom." Grabbing it from the side table, she handed it to him.

Watching him handle his cock while he put it on was kind of hot. _I'd love to watch him cum sometime at his own hand_. Smiling, she lay on top of him and they kissed for a while, she felt him touching her pussy, testing her readiness.

"Thanks for the orgasm, it was hot," she thanked him.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to have sex tonight," Fitz asked, wanting her to be sure before something happened that they both weren't ready for.

"Yes, I'm sure," Olivia said. Looking down, her eyes widened at his cock, "How is that going to fit?" thinking aloud. Fitz laughed, "We can take it as slow as you need to."

"Why don't we try it with you on top first, then you can control how it goes," Fitz suggested. Nodding, Olivia moved on top of him, her hips straddling his, playing with her nipples, she grasped Fitz by his thick hair, kissing him passionately. Moving his head to her breasts, she watched as he nibbled on her nipples and played with her breasts. One of her hands drifted down to her clit and she started playing with herself, feeling the juices start to flow.

Fitz took hold of his cock with one hand and started to ease it inside of her. As he started to enter her, he felt the barrier of her virginity. Olivia looked at him, bit her lip and tried to ease down onto his cock, but the barrier to her virginity was being stubborn. "Do you want me to just thrust in and break it?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. Fitz gently arranged her beneath him in the missionary position, moving between her thighs, he lined his cock up with her virgin pussy, slowly he eased inside of her and felt the barrier again. Leaning down, he kissed her, their lips connected, the electric connection strengthened and when he felt her muscles relax, he thrust through the barrier.

She clenched internally and gasped, he held still. He looked down at her, tears were shining in her eyes. Kissing her softly, apologetic nibbles on her lips, trying to sooth her pain. "How does it feel?" he asked. His heart was racing and his brain was telling to thrust, but a quiet voice told him to wait and see how she was doing.

"It's good," she shifted her hips experimentally against him, she looked down at where they were joined. "Wow." She couldn't believe he was inside of her, it was unreal.

Slowly, they moved together. She followed his rhythm and they found a movement that worked for them. It felt incredible for him, she could feel small sparks of pleasure starting to peak. His hips started to move faster. He groaned and kissed her hungrily, one of his hands rested under her back and pulled her closer to him.

Their breath meshed as he exhaled into her mouth, sharing the heat of the moment. He could feel his orgasm coming, he looked down to see how she was doing. Soft moans were coming out of her mouth, as she looked up at him, her eyes slumberous with pleasure and a hint of pain.

His orgasm hit and he let it rush through his body. Nirvana, indescribable. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He pulled himself off Olivia and looked down at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Sheepish that he came and she didn't.

"I enjoyed it, practice makes perfect," she said cheekily. Lying under him, in the nude, totally exposed both physically and emotionally, she felt connected to him.

He pulled out of her, getting off the bed, he walked into the bathroom and disposed of the condom in the garbage can. Walking back into the bedroom, he saw Olivia had put her robe on and was looking at him questioningly. "Do you want to take a shower together?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I can help you rinse off. It's the least I can do after the pain I caused you."

Olivia looked at him, sad that she'd never gotten to know Fitz while they were in high school, they probably would've had a lot of fun. _But what's done is done, enjoy the present._ Smiling, she walked over to take his hand and to have that shower.

* * *

More soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews…more back story on their history will be revealed each chapter. Enjoy.** _Italics are inner thoughts._

* * *

As she moved to walk into the bathroom with Fitz, a knock on her door stopped her. Knowing that it must be her dad as he knocked to say goodnight every night. She gestured for Fitz to go hide in the bathroom. "Just a second," pulling on her robe, she looked around her room, quickly hiding all traces of the tequila and Fitz.

Opening her door, she smiled at her dad, "Hi Dad, how was dinner?" she asked.

"Good, your mother has turned in for the night, but I was wondering if you could come downstairs, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," her dad turned and walked to the stairs, looking behind him waiting for her to follow.

"Just let me change, I was about to take a shower, I'll be down in 5," she said to him as she closed the door.

Once she'd closed the door, she went over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer where her pajamas were. The bathroom door opened as she was getting changed, "Did your dad suspect anything?" Fitz asked.

"No, but you should stay up here till he goes to bed, he hears everything, just relax in my bed, I'll be back up as soon as possible," Olivia said while pulling on her tank top. Once her head popped out, she saw that Fitz had moved close to her.

"I know that we don't know each other that well, but I'm hoping we can change that this summer," he said to her, sincerity rang true in his tone.

"Me too. I wish we'd gotten to know each other better in the past than a 'hi' and 'bye' neighbor relationship, but now we have the time," she replied. Reaching out, she moved into his arms and hugged him tight.

Surprised by her physical response to what'd he said. Fitz hugged her back, not used to hugging as a physical expression of happiness.

Smiling at him, she pulled back and exited her room. Walking down the hall to the stairs, she wondered what her dad wanted.

Once downstairs in the living room, she saw her dad sitting on the same couch where she and Fitz had been making out earlier. Looking at the couch brought back those passionate memories. Her dad looked at her, "I can't believe my little girl graduated high school today and with honors, I'm so proud of you."

Olivia beamed at the praise until she heard the words, "It's too bad that you weren't valedictorian, that would have been quite a feather in your cap, but still you did well."

Sitting down next to her dad, she wondered what he was going to say. "I have some rather shocking news to share with you."

Preparing herself, Olivia waited to hear anything from her dad had been having an affair to her mom was sick to they were selling the house and moving across the country.

"There was a party tonight at a classmate house of yours and a student showed up there with a gun and shot some of the students there, now I know you weren't really friends with any of the students there, but it's still a shock and I thought you would want to hear it from me, instead of reading the newspaper," her dad explained.

"Who was the shooter?" Olivia asked her dad.

"A kid named Charlie, he was a quiet kid apparently, real smart, kept to himself, but he was teased a lot in your school, at least that's what the police had to say, they found a journal and plans in his room, planning to shoot people at the graduation ceremony today, but he changed his mind and went to this party instead. My guess is that a lot of his tormentors were at this party," her dad looked at her, waiting for the tears.

"Who was shot?" Olivia asked, numb to the feelings racing through her body.

"No one was killed, thank goodness, but there was some serious injuries. 5 of your classmates were shot and taken to Mercy General, horrible happenings, thank goodness you weren't there tonight," Olivia's father hugged her. Something which didn't happen very often. Olivia just sat there, for a second, then awkwardly put her arms around her father.

"How did you hear about this?" Olivia asked quietly. Her mind racing, wondering if Fitz would've been shot if he'd been there, thinking of all the what-ifs.

"Since I used to be a consultant to the police force, they called me to come look at the scene after dinner with your mother. I dropped her off here about an hour ago and then came back after I was done. I'm surprised she didn't come say good night to you," her father wondered aloud. Kissing her on the forehead, "I'm off to bed now and so should you, it's been a long day, we'll got out tomorrow and have a celebratory brunch for your graduation tomorrow."

Olivia sat in the living room after her father went upstairs, _my mother came home an hour ago and I didn't hear her knock or come upstairs, oh shit._ Olivia walked back upstairs quietly and went into her room.

When she entered, there was no sign of Fitz, her bedsheets were rumpled and his clothes and the liquor was still out of sight.

Walking through her room to the bathroom, she looked inside and saw no one. As she turned to leave the bathroom, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, it was Fitz. He smiled lazily at her, his eyes twinkled, as he was sprawled under the covers of her bed. He had lifted the side of her bedspread up, waiting for her.

She went to him and as he took her in his arms, she stopped him. "I have something to tell you," she said softly.

Not really sure how to tell him that some of his friends had been shot at a party that he'd left earlier, _thank god, he was safe._ She snuggled into his arms.

* * *

 **More soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot :)

* * *

 _ **Early hours of June 15, 2003**_

Olivia lay in Fitz's arms for a minute, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. She heard him sigh softly, "I have something to tell you." Turning to him, she looked up at him.

"There was a shooting tonight at your friend Andrew's house, some of your friends were injured, I don't know who, no one was killed, but some of them are in serious condition," she told him.

His eyes grew wide, "I have to go and see them," he stood up and grabbed his clothes. "Do you know where they were taken?" he asked.

"Mercy General," she said quietly. Looking over at him, she could see the guilt on his face. "It's not your fault, even if you'd been there, who knows what would've happened." Reaching out, she touched his arm gently. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Fitz looked at her, really looked at her as he pulled his sweater down and saw the sincerity in her eyes, she was a prize and he was glad that he was getting the chance now to know her. "Thank you," he said. His eyes went wide, "Wait, how did your dad know? Did he know that I was up here?" he looked at her.

"My dad used to do consultation work with the police department so they called him to come and take a look at the scene. He didn't know you were up here. We'll have to be quiet to get you out of here," she said.

She slowly cracked her door open, looking down the hallway, "You go first and I'll follow," she whispered to him.

Holding the door open, she looked down the hall where her parents' room was and gestured for Fitz to go down the stairs. He crept down the hallway in the dark, when he was gone, she turned off her bedroom light and shut her door. Following him down the stairs, she gestured for him to follow her, she led him to the kitchen. Grabbing the keys for the Jeep that her mom drove periodically, she left a note for her parents on the counter, saying she'd gone to the hospital to check on a friend.

"Wow, you're that honest with your family, my dad and I have nothing but secrets," Fitz commented.

The drive to the hospital was silent, both of us lost in our thoughts. Olivia let Fitz out at the entrance and said she'd come find him once she parked the car.

After find a spot, she walked to the hospital, shock made her stop when she looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 2 in the morning, time passed when you were losing your virginity. As she approached the nurses' desk, she noticed that no one was there, she then noticed what sounded like a banshee wail.

Following the sound, she saw Mellie screeching at Fitz, she looked otherwise unharmed, her clothes were askew. Walking up to Fitz, he had his back to her, he was also ignoring Mellie. She waited for Mellie to notice her, because once she did, a whole different kind of screeching would begin. She would see me a as a threat and she cheated on him, so he wasn't hers anymore.

Sure enough, Mellie noticed that Olivia was standing there, "Who are you?" ice dripping off every syllable.

Fitz turned around, he smiled, that glorious crooked grin of his. "There you are," he reached out to hug me.

Mellie pulled him back, "Who is she? Did you cheat on me with her?" she screeched at him.

Fitz turned to look at Mellie, "How can I cheat on you when we aren't together anymore," he said calmly. A doctor was coming down the hall towards us, Fitz pushed past Mellie to ask him about his friends.

Mellie glared daggers at Olivia, "You really think he'll stay with you, once he gets what he wants, he'll be done with you," raking her eyes up and down, "Looks like he already got what he wanted."

Snickering, Mellie walked over to Fitz and hung off his arm as the doctor talked to them both, the conversation was short. Fitz pushed Mellie off him, "The doctor can't tell us anything since we're not relatives."

"Who was shot?" Fitz asked Mellie.

"It was horrible Fitz, that creepy kid Charlie just showed up at the party after you left, he wandered around for a bit, I left to go see where you'd gone and when I came back, and there was no one at the house just cops. I didn't see Andrew, I'm so scared," she threw her arms around Fitz and started to cry.

Fitz looked at Olivia over Mellie's head, rolling his eyes, he stood there awkwardly. When she seemed to have gotten herself under control.

A tall dark-haired older man walked by them, "Mr. Nichols," Fitz called out, pushing Mellie off him.

The man stopped and turned, his face ashen, "Fitz thank goodness, when I heard what happened," he looked at Fitz.

"I wasn't there, what did happen?" Fitz asked him. The two men walked down the hall, whispering, Mellie walked behind them, picking up snippets of conversation. Enough to know that Andrew was shot along with Hal, Tom and a couple other guys. Charlie had been taken into custody, alive.

"Is Andrew going to be okay, Mr. Nichols?" Mellie asked him. She felt so guilty over what had happened.

"Yes, he's out of surgery, he's resting. I think the other kids will be fine too, maybe go home and come back tomorrow for visiting hours, I'll let Andrew know you were here," Mr. Nichols looked at Fitz and Mellie.

Olivia stood down the hallway, waiting to see what would happen. Mellie latched onto Fitz, crying and screeching how it was so unfair that their friends had been hurt.

Fitz detached himself from Mellie, "Look they're going to be fine, I think we should go home."

Mellie beamed up at him, "Sure, we can go to your place and go to sleep." Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the hallway in the opposite direction of Olivia.

Fitz ripped his hand out of Mellie's. "Stop," he said quietly but firmly. "We are over, our relationship is over, you cheated on me," he said every word slowly and firmly, looking her in the eye.

Stepping back from her, he waited for the water works to begin, that's how Mellie operated when she didn't get her way. She surprised him this time. "Fine," she looked at him and then Olivia.

"Whatever's going on between the two of you won't last," she turned and stomped off down the hall.

Fitz turned to Olivia, "Let's get out of here," he took her hand in his and they walked out to her car.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, we will be heading back to the future in a couple chapters, just need to show a bit more of the past first. FYI, Olivia's parents and Fitz's dad are not nice people in this story. It will get worse before it gets better…**

* * *

 **Morning of June 15, 2003 – 3:30 a.m.**

Olivia pulled into her driveway, thankfully, her house was still dark. Turning off the car, she looked at Fitz. Wondering what was going to happen now? It was almost dawn, the sky would start to lighten soon.

Fitz looked over at his house, it was still dark, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "You want to come over and hang out?" he asked.

Olivia laughed, "Fitz, it's the middle of the night, I can come over and we can sleep for a few hours," she took his hand.

Fitz squeezed her hand tightly, smiling at her, "I'd like that."

Getting out of the car, they both walked to his house, hand in hand. "Where's your dad?" Olivia asked.

"In L.A., some political thing, I wasn't paying attention when he left, only that he said to have no parties or he would know," Fitz laughed as they walked into the house.

Olivia had never been in his house before, it was about the same size as hers, different layout. Fitz had the entire third floor to himself, it was a mini mansion up there. He had his bed, gaming consoles, a leather couch, a huge music collection.

Fitz pulled off his shirt and crawled under the bedcovers. He held up the left side of the bedspread for her, holding his arms out to her.

She happily nestled in his arms, they fell asleep. The sky started to lighten outside and the sun came up.

* * *

A door slamming from downstairs woke them up, "Fitz," a man yelled.

"Shit," Fitz looked at Olivia as she looked back at him. She hid under the covers as Fitz sat up as his dad, Jerry came through his bedroom door.

"Fitz, Andrew's mom called me about the shooting, I came back as soon as I heard, are you okay?" his dad asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, you didn't have to come back early," he said.

Jerry stopped and looked at him, "Is there a girl under those covers?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Fitz said.

"Why are you hiding Mellie under those covers?" his dad scoffed at him.

Olivia sat up, pulling the bedcovers off herself, "Hi Mr. Grant, I'm not Mellie, my name is Olivia Pope. I live next door."

"I know who you are, you're Rowan's daughter, quiet little studious thing," Jerry said. He looked at Fitz questioningly, but said nothing. "Breakfast will be ready at 8," he tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

"That was awkward," Olivia said, getting out of bed and putting on her sweatpants.

"He invited you to stay for breakfast, that's more than he ever offered Mellie," Fitz tried to look at the silver lining.

"Regardless of whether he invited me to breakfast, I have to go home and have a shower, get dressed, all that good stuff," Olivia said.

"Okay, but come back over later," Fitz smiled at her, his dimples coming out full force.

Olivia kissed him and was on her way home.

* * *

When she walked through the door, the first thing she saw was her mother at the kitchen counter cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mom," Olivia hung up the car keys and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, where were you last night?" her mother asked. Hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

"I left a note on the table, there was a shooting at a classmate's house party and I went to the hospital to check on a friend," Olivia tried to explain.

"The same friend that you were having sex with last night in your bed under this roof," her mother accused, "Do you know what your father would have done if he had been the one to come in this house instead of me. You are a very lucky girl."

"So what, I'm almost 18, I can do what I want," Olivia yelled at her mother.

"Not while you still live under this roof, you can't," her mother yelled back at her.

"I hate you," Olivia yelled and ran out of the kitchen, stomping up to her room. She slammed the door. Seeing the mussed sheets from last night, she ran to her bed and wrapped herself in the sheets, surrounded by his scent. Her heart was racing, she'd never fought with her parents. She was always the good girl, doing what she was told.

Unable to believe that they thought they could tell her what to do, she sulked in her sheets for a bit longer. Knowing she'd have to face them sooner or later, she went to have a shower.

* * *

 **Fitz's house**

"What happened between you and Mellie?" Jerry asked Fitz, flipping pancakes for breakfast.

"I caught Mellie fucking Andrew, literally in his bedroom last night. I was going to break up with her, but she had to cheat on me before I could do that," Fitz explained. Pouring himself a glass of milk.

"I can relate to the cheating, I've been cheated on and cheated on other women," his father said honestly.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this little re-bound of yours? Trying to make Mellie jealous?" his father chuckled at his own joke.

"Honestly, I enjoy Liv's company, I know we've lived next door to each other for the past 6 years, but I really enjoyed getting to know her last night," Fitz said, his mind stuck on last night. He didn't notice his father looking at him.

"You got feelings for this girl?" Jerry asked bluntly.

"I don't know, but she's a lot nicer than Mellie and she looks at me as a person and not just an accessory for her outfit," rolling his eyes, he looked at his dad and poured some syrup on his pancakes. He cut them up and took a bite, when he was finished chewing, "I'm looking forward to spending summer with her."

 _That just won't do, can't have my son getting caught in some emotional haze that will derail the plans I have for him._ Jerry looked at Fitz, "Why don't you have a shower and we'll go play some golf this afternoon."

Fitz nodded, eating his pancakes, his mind focused on last night.

* * *

Jerry walked out of the kitchen door, looking behind him, he made sure Fitz hadn't seen him, he walked over to the Pope's house and knocked on their kitchen door. Maya answered the door, "We have a problem," Jerry said as he walked in.

"I know," Maya looked up at him, then over to Rowan who had just walked into the room. "Let's take this to my study," Rowan said. He could hear the shower running and knew Olivia was still upstairs.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews...There's a bit of angst in this chapter…**

* * *

 **June 15, 2003 –**

Rowan sat at the desk behind his chair, waited for Maya and Jerry to take a seat. "We have to fix this and fast," Maya said. "Olivia is starting to act like the rebellious teenager that I've had the joy of never having to see until today."

"What would you recommend?" Rowan asked.

"How about we have Olivia catch Fitz with another girl? That would sever any connection they have," Jerry suggested.

"Fine, just do it," Rowan said. Looking at Jerry with disgust, he didn't like the idea of hurting his daughter, but in this case, he'd make an exception, no Grant man was good enough for his daughter. If history was to repeat itself, like father like son.

* * *

He could still remember it like yesterday. _He'd come home early from a job out of town, walking into a dark house, he'd wandered upstairs sorting through the mail and he'd heard panting and moaning. His heart had fractured further, he'd known that Maya had grown distant from him, but he didn't think that entailed cheating on him._

 _He pushed open the door and saw Maya giving some man a blowjob, as he moved quietly into the room, he saw it was his next door neighbor, Jerry Grant, who had moved in next door, 6 months ago. Maya had seemed more light and alive in the past six months, now he had his reason why._

 _He watched as his wife gave another man a blow job and tried to remember the last time she had shown him that much passion. His mind drew a blank. He'd been married to Maya for 20 years and the spark had gone out a while ago, he had tried to talk to her about it, but she wanted nothing to do with him and now he knew why. He wondered if Jerry was the first, he was sure as hell going to be the last._

 _Clapping his hands, "Bravo, no encore performance needed," he picked up Jerry's shirt, tossed at him. "Get the hell out of my house and if I ever catch you near my wife again, I'll kill you," his tone meant business._

 _Jerry looked at him in shock, his erection had shriveled down to nothing. Quickly doing up his pants, he gave Rowan a wide berth and quickly stalked out of the house and back into his own._

 _"So how many men, have you slept with since you've been denying me?" Rowan walked over to Maya, grabbed her by the jaw and watched her squirm in pain._

 _"You really want an answer to that question?" she pulled out of his painful grip, looked at him, smirking, she lit a cigarette. Inhaling sharply, she arched her eyebrow and waited for him to start yelling._

 _"What I want is for you stop fucking everything with a pulse in our neighborhood, it will get back to our daughter, and how do you think she would feel about her mother being a slut," Rowan looked her with disgust._

 _"If I catch you fucking anything with a cock in a 100 mile radius of this house, I will kill you," Rowan said quietly in her ear as he left the room._

* * *

It had been five years since that night and she'd been true to his word and had kept her affairs out of town. He had done the same, finding out that his baby girl had slept with Jerry's son was an abomination. He couldn't abide it to continue and so he allowed Maya and Jerry to do the dirty work to break his baby girl's heart.

Rowan watched as Maya and Jerry schemed in his study, he heard the shower shut off upstairs. He looked pointedly at them, "I will keep Olivia busy for the day, bring her home after 6, and then she will go over to your house. Make sure everything is set up."

Jerry nodded his agreement, Rowan escorted Jerry from the study and out a side door so that he could go back to his house without being caught by Fitz or Olivia.

"This is payback for denying me your wife," Jerry said to Rowan. "I loved her and she ignored me from that day forward. Karma." Shaking Rowan's hand, he squeezed it with all his strength. Failing to get what he was looking for by attempting to over-power Rowan with his strength.

"History is repeating itself in your son and my daughter and I won't stand for that," Rowan said. "Make my daughter hate your son, or I will." His threat stood heavy in the air between them. Rowan turned and walked back into his house, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

Olivia came down the stairs as he walked down the hallway, "Baby girl, let's go out and celebrate your graduation," pulling her into a hug, he couldn't help feeling that he would regret what today would bring and the pain it would cause his daughter.

"Ok Dad, have you seen Mom?" Olivia poked her head around his shoulder and looked down the hallway.

"Your mother has gone back to bed, she got one of those nasty migraines, you know how she's down for the count when those happen," Rowan lied. "Go get changed and we'll spend a nice day together, it's been too long."

Olivia went back up the stairs and wondered how to let Fitz know that she'd be out for the day. Grabbing the phone book by the phone in the study off her parent's room upstairs, she looked and found the phone number for the Grants' next door.

Running to her room, she picked up the phone in her room, she dialed his phone number, hoping and praying he'd answer.

"Grant residence," a rough voice answered. _Damn, it's his dad._

"Hi, Mr. Grant, could I please speak to Fitz?"

"One sec darlin'," he put the phone down and she heard him call Fitz.

OIivia heard the phone click and Fitz picked up, "You can hang up the other line, Dad."

She heard a click, "Hey," she said softly.

"Liv is that you?" he chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that my dad is insisting on spending the day with me, to celebrate me graduating high school, I'll be back around dinnertime," she told him.

"Great, my dad is also wanting to spend some time with me, so how about you come over around 6, just come up to my room," he said.

"I can't wait to see you and pick up where we left off," she said excitedly into the phone.

"Me too, see you later," Fitz said as the hung up the phone.

* * *

Olivia walked through the front door of her house, her dad had dropped her off at a great day spent together. She couldn't remember a time when they'd had such fun together. They'd gone to an amusement park, gone on the rides, played games, eaten hotdogs and fries. She was looking forward to seeing Fitz though.

The house was dark as she wandered upstairs, her mother must still be sleeping. Olivia wasn't looking forward to their next confrontation, but she had Fitz on the brain, she walked over to her closet and wondered what to wear.

Picking out a white dress, she put it on, along with some flats. She walked downstairs and outside and over to Fitz's house, the front door was unlocked as he'd said it would be. There was no sign of his dad anywhere, she walked up the stairs to the third floor. The closer to his room she got, she heard some noises, what sounded like soft moaning and sheets rustling. Thinking he was watching a movie or something, she pushed his bedroom door open and walked in.

She saw Mellie naked on top of Fitz who was lying there not moving a lot. All Olivia could focus on was that Mellie was naked and on top of him. She stood there shocked, watching as Mellie looked over at her and didn't seem shocked.

Mellie got up off the bed, wrapped in a sheet, walked over to Olivia, "You didn't really think he'd want you again, now did you? Once he popped your cherry, he was done with you, he wanted to be nice and say it to your face, but I thought you seeing him with me would be more effective," she smiled maliciously at Olivia.

"Why doesn't he tell me himself?" Olivia pushed past Mellie and stomped over to the bed. She stood over Fitz as he laid in bed, half asleep. "How could you?" she screamed at him.

He seemed unaware of her, he mumbled, "Mellie," under his breath and fell asleep.

"You know how he is after sex, he always falls asleep, typical guy," Mellie patted Olivia on the shoulder.

Pushing Mellie's hand off her shoulder, she turned and slapped her hard, you could hear the crack in the silence of the room. Mellie said nothing, but triumph glowed in her eyes. "You can go now, you're beneath us," she said cattily.

Olivia stood there for a moment and seriously pondered beating the shit out of her, but her heart was breaking in that moment and all she could think about getting away. Turning on her heel, she ran out of the room, tears blinding her as she ran out the front door.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, a man stepped out from the shadows, "Well done my dear, you could be an actress," Jerry said.

"What did you give him anyway? He's totally out of it," Mellie poked Fitz in the chest, but he just grunted and rolled over.

"Not for you to worry your pretty little head about, now as we agreed," he handed her over ten thousand dollars in cash. "If you ever speak about this to anyone, I will ruin you." Steel was evident in the threat as he looked her up and down. "You know you're a pretty girl," he advanced on her.

Shocked, Mellie stepped back, the sheet caught on her foot and slipped down her body, she caught it quickly and wrapped herself in it.

"Still perky," Jerry reached out to touch her breasts and she backed away. Fear started to take over her, she felt frozen in position. "Just remember, if you talk, I will ruin you." Chuckling, he left the room.

Jerry walked into his study, picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Consider it handled," he said into the phone and hung up.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews…the parents are despicable in this story….we'll be back in the present in about 2-3 chapters…**

* * *

Olivia ran up the stairs to her bedroom, blinded by tears, her heart breaking, feeling like it been ripped out by Fitz himself and thrown against the wall then stomped on by him and Mellie, laughing and joking about how stupid she'd been to think he would want her.

Rowan heard her come in as he sat in his study, a glass of scotch in his hand, he tossed the scotch back as it burned down his throat. He listened to her cry herself to sleep after about an hour.

"What'd you want?" he hissed at her, knowing she was in the shadows watching him.

"Did it feel good to break her heart?" Maya asked him.

"Of course not, I'm human, but it was what needed to be done, she is better off without that boy," he looked at her with disgust.

"Olivia and I will be leaving first thing in the morning for the summer before she goes to college," Rowan said, pouring himself another scotch.

"What makes you think she'll go with you?" Maya challenged.

"Because the last time you spoke with her, you fought and I will tell her the truth about you and your affairs if you dare to challenge me on this," Rowan threatened, daring her to cross him.

"Fine, have it your way, but one day the truth will come out about what we've done and she will hate us," Maya said.

Rowan took a drink of his scotch and ignored Maya. She faded back into the shadows, he heard the door close on her way out.

* * *

Fitz woke up in the middle of the night, the last thing he remembered was having a celebratory drink of Scotch with his father. That had been just before Olivia was going to come over. He looked at his bedside clock, 1:34 a.m. Where had the time gone? He looked down at his body, he was only in his boxers.

He stood up and walked over to his window, he looked at the house next door, wondering why Olivia hadn't come over. Rubbing his head, he wondered if maybe she'd been busy with her dad and it had been too late. It still didn't explain why he had slept for so long, he felt spaced out.

Shaking it off, he crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Next door, Olivia had woken up, still in the haze from a deep sleep, she rolled over and then she remembered.

Seeing him with her, that bitch laughing at her. No one made a fool out of Olivia Pope. She wanted to just disappear for the rest of the summer. Rolling back over, she fell into a broken sleep where nightmares of Fitz and Mellie laughing at her haunted her all night.

* * *

The next morning, Rowan knocked on Olivia's door early, just after seven. She opened the door, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. "I know you just graduated, but I was thinking we could go out of town for the summer, spend some time together, go visit Grandma Rose, she hasn't seen you in over a year and I know she'd love to see her Livvie," he waited, hoping she'd fall for it.

"That would be great, just let me take a shower and pack some clothes," she said.

"Just take a shower and get dressed, we'll pick up some breakfast on the way and buy you some new clothes once we get to Grandma Rose's," Rowan leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Olivia nodded and shut her door again. Once the shower was on, Rowan walked down to his wife's bedroom, knocking on the door, he opened the door.

"Make sure you write it and give it to him when he comes knocking," Rowan told Maya.

Nodding, Maya pursed her lips in the semblance of a smile.

"I will send you divorce papers, once I get settled at my mother's, you may keep the house. I never liked it anyway." Rowan nodded at her and shut the door.

Rowan packed some of his belongings, he heard a soft knock on his door, "I'm ready when you are, Daddy," he heard Olivia's soft voice through the door.

Rowan was zipping up his suitcase when he heard the doorbell at the front door. Before he could rush downstairs to answer it, he heard Olivia answer the door, "I have nothing to say to you," her tone was devoid of emotion.

"Liv, please what happened between the last time I saw you and now, we were so happy," Fitz looked at her, wondering what made her so emotionless to him.

"Please leave me alone, nothing would have worked between us, you're the golden boy and I'm the nerd, now just go," her eyes wouldn't meet us, she was like a robot, looking at a point somewhere beyond his shoulder.

He reached out to touch her chin, she shrunk back from him, "Leave me alone, you have no right to touch me, not after what you did." She slammed the door in his face. Turning, she stopped as she saw her mother standing there.

"What?" Olivia challenged her mother to say something.

"Nothing, would you like some eggs and toast before you and your father leave?" Maya walked into the kitchen.

"No." Olivia walked up the stairs and sat on her bed in her room. She packed a suitcase with some of her treasured belongings. She looked around her room and had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

Fitz walked back into his house, shocked at how Olivia had treated him, the last time they'd been together was yesterday morning. He ran through everything that had happened in his mind and could come up with nothing that would give reason for her to act like she was now.

He thought about it a bit longer and wondered if someone else had had something to do with it. _Mellie._

He walked out the front door of his house and saw Olivia and her father getting into a Range Rover. He stopped and watched her for a minute as she answered something her father said to her, her shoulders were hunched and she seemed sad. He wished he knew what had made her look that way, what had broken her spirit.

She got into the passenger side and she looked over and saw him, he lifted a hand to wave at her and she looked right through him. Undaunted, he continued to stare at her, knowing that if he'd known that was the last time he'd see her for quite a while, he would have chased that vehicle until his lungs or feet gave out.

But he hadn't, so he just stood there like an idiot, watching her and the vehicle until it was gone.

* * *

He'd gone over to Mellie's but she had sworn up and down that she hadn't seen Olivia since she was at the hospital the night before last.

Getting back into his Jeep, he'd driven home, by now, it was late afternoon, and he didn't see any sign of the Range Rover. He walked over to Olivia's house and knocked on the front door.

An older version of Olivia opened the door and Fitz assumed this was her mother. "Is Olivia home?" he asked.

"She won't be coming back this summer, she asked me to give you this," handing him the note, she shut the door.

Fitz waited until he got back to his room, shut the door and opened the note.

 _Fitz,_

 _The night we had was incredible, but it just wouldn't work between us, we're going to different colleges and we're at different places in our lives. I wish you all the best in your future._

 _Olivia_

Fitz looked down at the note and didn't really think it sounded like Olivia, but maybe she did feel that way. He was going to Yale. He had no idea what school she was going to, but he was going to find out.

Grabbing his yearbook, he flipped through it, till he saw her grad picture, she'd been on the Yearbook Committee, he flipped to that page and saw a list of other people. He was going to find her again, come hell or high water.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, here's more. Past is winding down, onto the present in about 2 chapters...I'm thinking.**

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

 **June 17** **th** **, 2003**

Olivia stared out the window at her Grandma Rose's place, all she wanted to do was forget about the last 48 hours, she felt betrayed by what had happened. She knew part of it was her fault, for her to think that someone like Fitz would want to be with her, but then part of her thought she was too good for him. She gave him her virginity which wasn't something she'd been holding onto for any particular reason, but it still meant something.

Shaking her head, she walked back into the kitchen where her Grandma Rose was baking cookies. Grandma Rose was the best part of her family. Her mother and father were not really loving giving people but her Grandma Rose knew how to hug and when to leave her alone. She hadn't told Grandma about Fitz yet and what had happened, she needed some time to let it simmer.

She stood next to Grandma Rose and smiled when Grandma Rose told her they were going to bake a cake.

Rowan watched from the hallway, he knew that bringing Olivia here for the summer would help her heal. He'd didn't relish having to hurt her, but it was necessary.

He walked back into the spare bedroom he was staying in, he called his soon to be ex-wife.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Did he come around?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, I gave him the letter as you requested, he looked heartbroken and determined, so he might try to find her via other avenues," Maya warned him.

Rowan snorted, "None of her little friends know about her grandma and even if they do, they don't know where she lives."

"Are we done for good?" Maya asked.

"Why, haven't you already had him over to fuck all over the house?" Rowan said harshly.

"Not yet, but now that you mention it," Maya retorted sarcastically.

"Expect divorce papers in the mail, if you don't contest, you will be compensated generously," Rowan said viciously and hung up. Slamming the phone down, he jumped when he heard Olivia's voice.

"You and Mom are getting divorced? Did she cheat on you?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes, it's been a long time coming though," Rowan explained. Wondering how long she'd been standing there, if she'd heard anything about their manipulation of her and Fitz, she'd be spitting nails.

"Is that why we came here for the summer, so you wouldn't have to be around her anymore?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Rowan said succinctly.

Olivia left his room and wandered back down the hall to the kitchen. Back to help her Grandma bake a cake.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

 **June 18** **th** **2003**

Fitz had called almost the entire yearbook committee and they had all told him the same thing, Abby Whelan was Olivia's best friend. Trouble is, he couldn't find an address or a phone number for her and no one would give it out. He reached the last name on his list, Quinn Perkins.

The phone rang, a husky female voice answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Quinn Perkins?" Fitz asked.

"Who wants to know?" her tone deepened with suspicion.

"My name is Fitzgerald Grant, I was in your graduating class, I have a question to ask you?" he introduced himself.

"Golden boy, what could you possibly with a lowly nerd like myself?" her tone changed to teasing smart-ass.

"I'm looking for Abby Whelan's phone number or address?" he asked.

"Why?" her tone changed back to suspicious.

"I need to reach Olivia Pope," he started to pace back and forth.

"She leaves next door to you," Quinn was blunt.

"I know but something happened and I need to talk to her and she's gone for the summer," his tone was almost pleading.

Quinn froze on the other end of the line, unless she was mistaken, Olivia had gotten up close and personal with Golden Boy. She gave him Abby's phone number.

"Thank you," he smiled.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

 **June 19** **th** **2003**

The sun was setting, the hour was late-ish and Olivia was tired, dead tired. She sat out on the swinging porch swing on her Grandma's deck.

"What's wrong my child?" her grandma sat next to her.

"Everything, my parents are getting divorced. I lost my virginity to a guy that I thought was worth it, only to find out that he was still with his ex and I caught them together. I'm so glad that high school is over and that I can start college in the fall with a clean slate," Olivia leaned her head on her Grandma's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you're here for the summer, time will help you to see things better, your parents, make their own choices, that boy made his choice, but you are here and we will have a great summer," her Grandma said.

Sighing heavily, Olivia closed her eyes, relaxed, listening to the night air.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

 **June 20** **th** **2003**

After calling Abby's number relentlessly all day, "Whelan residence," a soft demure voice said.

"Is Abby there please?" he said.

"Who may I say is calling?" the demure voice inquired.

"Fitzgerald Grant, I went to high school with Abby," he explained.

"One moment please," the demure voice said.

"Hello?" a pop of bubblegum snapped in his ear.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where I can reach Olivia Pope, if she's out of town for the summer?" Fitz asked, his breath baited, waiting for an answer.

"Is this Fitzgerald Grant?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got your number from Quinn Perkins," he said.

"Oh right, Quinn called to say that something happened between you and Olivia and now she's gone," Abby queried.

"Yes, I need to find her to make amends," he said.

"She might be at her Grandma's in Virginia, or her cousin's in Memphis," Abby answered.

"Do you know where in Virginia or Memphis?"

"Roanoke in Virginia, not a clue in Memphis, her grandma's name is Rose and her cousins I think go by the last name of Evans," Abby blew another bubble in Fitz's ear.

"Thank you so much," Fitz said as he hung up the phone. A needle in a haystack would be easier to find.

Walking downstairs, he saw it was dark and there had been no sign of his father all day. Thinking it strange, he walked down to his father's study and saw a light on under the door and a keening that sounded a bit odd.

Pushing the door open without knocking, he saw his father fucking Olivia's mother on his desk.

His jaw dropped and he froze, the door hit the wall. Jerry looked up and saw his son standing there.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

 **June 30** **th** **2003**

It had been 13 days since she had come to Grandma's farm and she felt a little better every day. Her father had left 4 days ago, claiming he needed to go back to work, but he would come see her in a couple weeks. Rolling her eyes, Olivia nodded dutifully, kissed his cheek and was happy to see him go.

She'd spent the time here so far, helping her Grandma take care of the farm animals, collecting eggs, milking cows, mucking out horse stalls, it felt good to do some physical labor. It didn't take her mind off Fitz much, but it helped. She couldn't help wondering what he was doing.

2 whole months of summer stretched before her, time to read, help Grandma with the farm work.

A truck came up the driveway, dust clouding the road behind it. The truck stopped and turned off. A tall lanky guy with dark hair got out and she stared at him in shock.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, feeling the love, this will be Part 1 of 2 part ending to the past. Part 2 will be up tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **June 30, 2003 – Grandma Rose's farm – sunset**

He stood there and just stared at her. She stared back, unable to believe her eyes. Walking up to him, she poked him in the chest, "You have some nerve showing up here." Fire in her eyes, she glared at him.

Reaching over, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her tight against his chest. Leaning down sharply, he blotted out her words of anger with his lips. She stood there in shock and anger as his lips moved over hers, coaxing her to respond. Soft, gentle little nips pleading with her to reciprocate.

Pulling back, she raised her arm to slap him, he grabbed her offending arm and dragged her back into his arms. "Silence Olivia," his stern command made her freeze.

"Why do you get to call the shots?" she pushed him away and turned around, marching back to the farmhouse.

"Damn it Olivia," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. This time when he kissed her, she responded with an ardent passion. She commanded the kiss, her lips moving over his hungrily, her tongue foraging into his mouth, demanding and passionate. Her fingers ran through his dark curls, pulling his head sharply to one side.

His hands drifted down to her butt, burying themselves in her jean pockets, pulling her closer to him. He lifted her easily, her legs wrapped around his waist as they moved back, both moving blindly. He moved backwards till he felt the smooth chrome of his truck. Pulling back, he walked to the bed of his truck and pulled the tailgate down.

Olivia unwound herself from his waist. "Take me somewhere, anywhere," her eyes were full of questions, right now she just wanted to forget.

He opened the door for her to get in the passenger side of the truck. Shutting the door firmly, he walked around the front of the truck, got in, started it and looked at it. "Where to?" he asked.

"Go straight, take your first left, then I'll tell you where to turn right," she settled back, not wanting to discuss anything else. Arms crossed, she looked at him, measuring his silent cues. Unsure of how to approach this, totally not expecting him to just show up out of nowhere.

 **10 minutes later**

The sun had just set, that glimmer of golden light on the horizon was fading. She walked around the back of the truck, leaning against the cool chrome. Looking up at him, she waited for him to speak. He had come a long way for who knows what.

"Where to begin," he looked at her. Sorrow in his eyes, she lifted a finger to his lips. "Not tonight, I just want to remember how good it was."

Nodding, he turned to the back of the truck and pulled the tailgate down. He had a couple sleeping bags in the back and some pillows and his bag. "Convenient?" she teased him.

"No, just prepared, Boy Scout," he pointed to his chest.

"Yeah right," she prodded him teasingly in the chest. He hopped up into the truck bed, holding out his hand to help her. She brushed him off.

"I'm in charge tonight," she said. Pushing him onto his back, she straddled him. Pulling her tank top over her head, she tossed it to the side. She was bare underneath, no bra needed. Being hot and summer while also being young and having perky breasts was an asset.

He laid back and waited for instruction from her. "Take off your shirt."

Slowly, he pulled one arm through and then another. She grabbed his shirt and tossed it to join her tank top in the pile. Leaning down, when her forehead touched his, she kissed him slowly, softly at first, then harder till she was fucking his mouth with her tongue.

Raking her nails down his chest, she ran them through the dark curly hair on his chest. Slowly, she leaned closer to his chest, kissing his nipples. One at a time, soft kisses from her lips. Without even thinking about it, his fingers crept into her hair and pulled tightly.

"You hurt me, when I saw you with her, it broke me." Her words caused him to stop touching her. He opened his mouth to respond.

"No, you don't get to say anything, this is about me." Her heart was pounding, she reached down and undid his jeans. Pulling them down his thighs, she saw his erection pointing towards her.

"Do you want inside of me?" crawling back up his legs, she straddled him again slowly, feeling him groan as she settled on top of him, her hips started to circle. "Do you want to fuck me? Like you fucked her after you fucked me." Her voice cracked on the last word.

He reached out towards her. Pushing him back, "No, my turn." She pushed him down slowly till he was lying on his back. "Don't move again or this is over," her eyes were glowing with the threat. To be used and abused or not touched at all?

"You're my toy," her lips pursed in a devious smile. She pulled his boxers down, licking her lips, she touched his cock with a finger, and then another, then gripped him tightly in a fist. Leaning down, till she was eyeballing the top of his cock.

Her lips tasted, licked and nipped albeit gently, till he was groaning and restraining himself from touching herself. Otherwise the pleasure would be over. "You hurt me, you broke me." Her jagged whispers started to affect him.

Looking up at him from between his legs, he was breathing hard with the effort to not move or touch her. "Please," his one worded plea fell on deaf ears.

"Please what?" she pulled her shorts down and tossed them over the side of the truck. The glow of twilight was giving over to the darkness of night, the light from the moon allowed her to see him. Not too sharply, but she could see he was sitting back, waiting for her to make a move.

"Please Olivia let me explain, let's not do this with anger between us," he said. His eyes pleaded with her. "Nothing you can say, will make the pain go away, it broke my heart when I saw her with you," she screamed at him.

Tears clouded her vision, wrecking the sexual anger high she'd had going on. "Why did you sleep with her?" she cried, sobbing words brokenly between her fingers as she covered her mouth.

"I didn't, my father was sleeping with your mother, your father caught him and that's why he left with you," he shouted.

"So what your father blackmailed Mellie into doing his bidding, I saw her in your bed, naked on top of you," she threw at him. Pulling back from his touch, she pulled on her tank top. "Don't touch me."

"That I can't answer for, I was not lucid that night, the last thing I remember that night was having dinner with my dad, unless he drugged me and blackmailed Mellie," he tried to rationalize.

"I saw her on top of you, naked and loving every minute of it, she was so smug," Olivia was lost in the memory.

"Was I awake? Did I say anything to you?" he asked.

"No, you groaned and turned over, Mellie said how you always fell asleep after sex, but you didn't fall asleep with me," Olivia said the last part softly, thinking of their time together.

"I swear I didn't have sex with her after you and I got together, I promise, you have to believe me," he looked at her, his eyes completely open and honest.

Olivia looked at him, her gut telling her he wasn't lying. "I believe you," she admitted grudgingly. "But why would our parents care if we were having sex?" she mused aloud.

"I have a theory," Fitz laid on his side under the cover of a sleeping bag, holding up a flap, "Please come lie beside me?"

Leaving on her tank top, she laid next to him and waited to hear his theory. _I believe him, but there are so many unanswered questions._

* * *

 **More tomorrow night…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is Part II, it's a doozy...moving to the present in the next chapter. Hoping you won't hate me after you read this. Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

 **June 20** **th** **2003**

 **Jerry POV**

"Seriously Dad, what's wrong with you?" Fitz yelled at him and stormed out.

"Shit," Jerry smashed his hand onto the desktop beside Maya's head.

"Guess, we've should done this at my place," Maya stood up, pulling her skirt, she stepped into her high heels. "I'll be next door when you're ready, don't keep me waiting too long, or I'll find someone else to play with," heavy lidded eyes teased him but he knew she was serious.

Jerry watched her saunter across the length of his study, once she was gone, he realized he was still standing there, pants down, dick out.

Tucking himself back into his pants, he zipped them up, storming out of his study, he went in search of Fitz.

* * *

 **June 21** **st** **2003**

 **Jerry POV**

He'd spent all night driving around looking for Fitz, called his friends, even called Mellie, who'd almost hung up on him when he called her. She denied having seen Fitz since that night that she'd been blackmailed by him.

Finally, he drove back home and found Fitz sitting in his study in his chair with a glass of Scotch. "Get out of my seat," he growled at Fitz. Grabbing the glass, he cuffed Fitz on the side of head, which Fitz dodged, avoiding the brunt of the cuff.

"You're fucking Olivia's mother, is that why I saw her and her dad leave so quickly the other day, he finally caught you," Fitz was livid. Jerry could tell, his face was red and he was vibrating.

"Looks like we both like Pope women," Jerry said lewdly, licking his lips. "I know I do."

Fitz looked at him, disgusted, "You're disgusting, I like Olivia, so what you're just fucking her mother for the hell of it, at least I have some emotional connection."

"You know nothing, now get out of my sight, don't breathe a word of what you saw to anyone," Jerry sat down at his desk and poured himself 2 fingers of Scotch into his glass. Tossing it back, "What are you still doing here?" he looked at Fitz, anger etched in his tone.

"I want to know why Olivia left with her father and I want to know why she seems to think I did something horrible that made her think I cheated on her," Fitz demanded.

"Well didn't you?" Jerry questioned, devilry in his tone.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz moved forward till he was face to face with his father. "I want to know what you did that night. I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like I'd been drugged and the last thing I remembered was having dinner with you," Fitz spat at him.

"I blackmailed Mellie into being in your bed naked with you when Olivia came over, it worked like a charm, you should have seen her face, she was heartbroken," lost in the memory, Jerry chuckled.

Fitz punched his father with a mean right hook right across the face, hitting his nose in the process.

Backing away from him, Fitz held his hand. Flexing his fingers, he looked pointedly at his father "You're a monster, I have no father," he said, no emotion in his voice.

"You're cut off, no more money or car and you can forget about Yale," Jerry threatened.

Fitz chuckled, "I don't care, I have Mom's money, Grandfather made sure I'd have access to it when I turned 18 and you have no access to change that." Walking across the room, he looked at his father, one last time, "I hate you and I will never forgive you for this."

Jerry heard the door slam and slumped back into his chair, "What have I done?" He sat there, head in hand, his mind racing.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Fitz drove to the airport, he booked the first flight for Virginia, he could find. _I will find you Olivia._

* * *

 **June 30** **th** **2003 – Grandma Rose's Farm**

 **Olivia POV**

"So why did it take you 9 days to find me?" she asked.

"I had the name of the city and nothing else to go on but a last name and since your grandmother's last name isn't Pope, it took me longer to find her. I hired a private investigator," Fitz explained.

"I can't believe your father did that with Mellie, she's still a heinous bitch, but she was being blackmailed," Olivia cuddled closer in his arms. _I'm so happy right now, everything is right with the world._

"I can't believe that my mother and your father, that's crazy, I knew my parents weren't happy together, but I guess it runs in the family, your father and my mother, and now you and I," reaching up to run her hands through his curls, she sighed happily when he leaned into her touch.

"Your poor dad," Fitz said softly.

"Yeah, I think my dad just had enough, your dad wasn't my mom's only affair, she would go out of town often and for days at a time, she would come back happy and then as the days would pass, she'd fall into a depression, it was a cycle that's been going on for years since I was 12," Olivia explained as her mind wandered through the past, _her parents were human, but they manipulated each other almost as if it gave them pleasure to see the other in pain._

"Enough about them, let's enjoy us," Olivia smiled.

* * *

 **August 16** **th** **2003 – Grandma Rose's Farm**

 **Fitz POV**

The past month and a half had been bliss for Fitz, he'd been able to spend the time with Olivia, blissful and uninterrupted time except for when Grandma Rose interrupted them, that woman seemed to know just when they were doing anything illicit. Thinking of his first meeting with Grandma Rose made him chuckle.

 _It had been the morning after Fitz had shown up at sunset, they had spent the night in that field, in the back of his truck bed, making love and just enjoying their reunion._

 _The fingers of dawn had started to stretch over the sky, Fitz had awoken, feeling a cool chill on his face had looked down to see her asleep, her face so peaceful in slumber. He had never felt so happy in his life. He felt at peace, like anything was possible. His future was set, he was to go to Yale and he'd already paid for the first semester._

 _Leaning down, he placed small kisses along the curve of Olivia's cheek, watching as her brow wrinkled. She burrowed in his arms, snuggling closer. "Fitz," she murmured._

 _Slowly, he watched one eye open and then another. Squinting, she looked at him, "don't want to wake up," her eyes closed and she snuggled closer to him if that was possible._

" _This is real, wake up Liv," he kissed her lips, first the top one and then the bottom one. "We're together and nothing will ever drag us apart again." He whispered against her cheek._

 _She opened her eyes, "We should probably get back so Grandma Rose doesn't think I've disappeared in the shadows." Looking up at him, she smiled. "I'm so happy."_

 _Slowly, they pulled themselves apart, limb by limb. Finding their clothes, they dressed, settling into Fitz's truck, she directed him back to the farm._

 _When they pulled up in the truck, a spindly limbed older lady stepped out on the front porch, her apron already on as if she were baking._

 _Olivia and Fitz stepped out of the truck, "Grandma I can explain."_

" _Bring your young man to meet me," Grandma Rose said. Hands on her hips, she sized Fitz up as he walked towards her, hand-in-hand with Olivia._

" _What's your name young man?"_

" _Fitzgerald Grant, ma'am," he held out his hand for her to shake. Looking him up and down, which made him want to squirm. She stepped up to him, her head was almost up to his shoulders._

 _She reached out and hugged him. "You be bringing my baby girl home at a respectable hour and not keeping her out all night," Grandma Rose scolded him._

" _Yes, ma'am," he said, sincerity and honesty in his eyes._

" _What are you doing for the summer?" her old eyes assessed him._

" _Nothing until college in the fall," he said. He wasn't going back to his father's, he really had nowhere else to be._

" _You'll stay here and help Livvie and I for the summer, there's a nice groundskeeper cottage out back that you can stay in, it just needs a little elbow grease and some cleaning," Grandma Rose smiled at him and walked back into the farmhouse._

 _Olivia squealed, she jumped into his arms, "This is going to be awesome."_

 _Fitz whirled her around, the air full of her laughter and his chuckling._

Drifting back to the present, he and Olivia had spent another time in the back of his truck, lying out under the stars, making love and being together. Their summer had been magical together. He'd fixed up the cottage, went into town the day after he'd arrived at the farm.

He'd called his dad, let him know he was alive and not to look for him. That was the last he'd heard from his father, which was a nice change. No pressure to fit into the image his father crafted for him. He hadn't heard from anyone, none of his friends or Mellie. He was due to go to Yale in two weeks, and Olivia was due to go to Princeton, they hadn't discussed that part of their future yet.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia had talked to her dad on the phone periodically over the past several weeks but he hadn't come out to the farm once to see her, which was good, because she hadn't told him that Fitz was out here. She had a feeling he wouldn't be happy.

Her grandma had been so happy for her and had let her and Fitz do their thing. Olivia hadn't had any contact with her mother either, she figured that her mother was doing whatever made her happy and since she hadn't tried to contact Olivia, she didn't seem to care.

Her grandma rang the lunch bell and Olivia could see Fitz coming in from the barn, he'd been getting things ready for winter for her grandma. They had gotten to know each other so well since they'd spend the last month and a half together.

Her heart pounded with happiness every time she saw him. _Well almost every time, they had gotten in the occasional fight, usually when Fitz thought he was protecting her. That he knew what was best for her. One of their fights had been when they had gone out for dinner to a restaurant. When they were leaving, an older man had been eyeballing her all night, according to Fitz._

 _When they were leaving the restaurant, the older man had approached her and offered to take her out for a drink sometime. Before she could even respond, Fitz was standing in front of her, telling the older man to back off and that she was taken. Olivia had watched them go toe-to-toe, shaking her head, she walked off, let them do their male posturing._

 _She went and waited by Fitz's truck, he came running out, looking for her. She started to berate him for being too overprotective._

 _"I love you, that's why I did what I did, he was looking at you like you were a steak," Fitz rambled on, trying to explain._

 _Olivia had stopped listening after he said he loved her. Covering his lips with her finger, "You love me?" her soft tone made him freeze._

 _"Yes," he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. He'd never said that to another person besides his mother. When she was alive. She died when he was 10._

 _"Oh Fitz, I love you too," moving into his arms, she hugged him close._

 **After lunch**

The phone rang in the kitchen, while her grandma was baking, "Olivia can you get that please?" her grandma said.

"Hello?" Olivia answered the phone.

"Hi Liv, how are you?" her dad was on the other end.

"Good, how are you?" she replied distractedly, watching Fitz working shirtless outside. He'd grown even more muscled over the past month and a half.

"You've been keeping something from me," her dad said cryptically.

"What?" her attention was back on his voice.

"I see he found you, when were you going to tell me?" her dad asked.

"Soon," Olivia lied. She honestly hoped never to tell him.

"Well I'll be pulling up in 10, we need to talk, please be out front without him," the line went dead.

Her face went ashen, "What is it baby girl?" her grandma asked.

"Dad's going to be here in in 10 and he knows Fitz is here," Olivia croaked out.

"You have nothing to hide, go outside and be honest with your father, you're a grown-up," her grandma said.

Olivia nodded, walking outside, she saw Fitz smile that beautiful crooked smile of his at her. "My dad is going to be here in 10, can you go to the cottage or just not be here when he comes, he has something to tell me and he knows that you've been here and that I didn't tell him, so I need to talk to him alone," she looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Liv, I want to meet your dad, man to man and tell him I love his daughter and that one day I want to marry her," Fitz took both her hands in his and looked her deep in the eye.

"Oh Fitz," her eyes shone with emotion and she kissed him tenderly. "Please just do this for me, I'll make it up to you, I promise," she winked at him.

He relented and walked back to the barn, disappearing just as her dad's black sedan pulled up. The passenger door opened, "Get in." Her dad was dressed in a suit.

He drove for about 10 minutes till they were back on the main road, which was mostly deserted. He stopped the car and pulled over.

"What are you doing with him?" her dad took off his shades, disappointment in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I love him, we're going to be together when we go to college," Olivia said. "He's going to Yale and I'm going to Princeton, it's not that far apart," she continued to ramble.

Rowan leaned over, tipping her head up to look at him. "You're not going to Princeton anymore, you will be going to Cambridge in England." He waited for the hysterics.

"What?" her jaw dropped, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Does this have anything to do with Fitz's dad fucking my mother, Fitz caught them together and his dad told him that was why you took me and left," Olivia said.

"No, this is just one of many reasons, the main reason that you can never see that boy again is that you two shared a sibling or at least you did till your mother had a miscarriage in her fifth month," Rowan pulled out a sonogram dated 6 years ago.

"What?" Olivia didn't believe it.

"Call her then if you don't believe me," Rowan held out his cell phone.

Olivia took it and called her mother, who confirmed that it was true. She'd been sleeping with Jerry since he moved to the neighborhood shortly after Olivia was 12, she fell pregnant a month later and miscarried in June of the following year.

"How could you never tell me?" she yelled into the phone at her mother. Hanging up on her, she turned back to her father.

"Why does this mean I can never see Fitz again?" her tone was rebellious.

"Because if you ever see him again, I will have him killed," her father threatened, iron resolve in his tone.

"But why? I didn't cheat on you, mom did," Olivia screamed at him.

"It doesn't matter, he is part of that family. I don't want you to have anything further to do with him. I figure putting an entire ocean between the two of you will help. But know this, I will be watching you and if you contact him in any form, I will have him killed. I have the means," Rowan said.

"Does my happiness mean nothing to you?" Olivia asked him bluntly.

"Your happiness means everything to me, but you cannot be with him, that is my decision," Rowan told her.

Olivia sat there, tears streaming down her cheek, at the thought of never seeing Fitz again, never kiss him again. Never touching him again. "I hate you," she hissed at her father.

Grabbing his phone, she dialed her grandma, "Grandma Rose, can you please get Fitz for me," she asked, her voice wobbling.

"Liv, when are you coming back, your grandma made brownies and they smell amazing, but she said I can't eat them without you," he teased over the phone.

Looking at the phone as if it were a snake, "Fitz I need you to listen to me very carefully, you will never see me again after today, don't come looking for me, your life depends on it, I love you so much, but we can't be together, I love you." She whispered brokenly into the phone.

She hung up on him as he started to speak.

Throwing the phone at her father, she sobbed heartbrokenly as he drove. Not paying attention to where he was taking her. She looked out the window, dead eyes staring at the scenery.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Fitz looked at the phone and then at Grandma Rose, who gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, dear, my son is a monster, if he has decided that you will not be with my Olivia, then that is how it shall be." Patting his shoulder, she gave him the room for his grieving.

Fitz collapsed onto the ground, his body shaking as he realized that this was going to be a reality. He couldn't go to his father for help. Running over her last words, _Don't come looking for me, your life depends on it, I love you so much, but we can't be together. I love you._

A broken man, he walked back to the cottage, shut the door and collapsed onto his bed. Pulling out the bottle of moonshine, he'd unearthed when he was cleaning the cottage, he opened it and started to drink.

Fitz spent the next two weeks drowning in alcohol till Grandma Rose kicked him back to reality, telling him that someday he would be able to see Olivia again on the day that her son was dead. She told him that her son was head of a very powerful government organization that would follow any order that her son gave, but if and when her son was dead, then the price on Fitz's head would lift. Then he could see Olivia. She invited him to come back and visit her anytime.

Fitz packed up the cottage, kissed Grandma Rose and headed off for Yale.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia spent the first two weeks she was in London, plotting her father's death and wondering how she could hire someone to kill him, but her father had showed her a scary reality before he put her on the plane. He took her to Wonderland, where they trained new recruits for this job of his where he was the boss, he showed her the hole and that it would be the kindest place for Fitz to be if she ever tried to see him again.

Hating her father with every fiber of her being, she got on the plane for Cambridge. She would not step foot on American soil for 10 long years.

* * *

 **Moving onto the present in the next chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: Olivia's mother didn't care that she was pregnant and was happy when she miscarried, she loves Olivia, but it's a twisted love just Rowan's love is. Rowan is a lot like his character in Scandal. He tries to protect Olivia but a time will come when he washes his hands of her. As for Fitz, he went to Yale and moved on in a matter of speaking but he never got over Olivia. Olivia never got over Fitz. Her hatred for her father grew over the years.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Back to the present.

* * *

 **August 24, 2013 – Night of the High School Reunion**

 **Olivia POV**

She turned, looking at him, 10 years had barely changed him. He was still beautiful. She could feel that electrical spark that flared when she was in his presence. Smiling tightly, "I'm good, how are you?"

"I've been better, it's great to see you," standing there, he let his eyes wash over her. She was still slim as ever, no glasses, luminescent skin, eyes that glowed with life. "What have you been up to over the past 10 years?" he asked.

"Working in London for a law firm, how about you?" she asked.

"I went to Yale and then went to law school, I'm working for Nichols and Palmers, a law firm in New York," he said.

"Can we go somewhere quieter and talk about what happened 10 years ago?" she asked bluntly.

Fitz followed her, they left the main room and walked off to a quiet antechamber. Olivia shut the door behind Fitz. "I'm so sorry about what happened, my father died of a heart attack three days ago, I didn't even know if I was going to be able to come here. When I left, my father and I made a deal as long as I didn't step foot back on American soil while he was alive, he would leave you and I alone."

Olivia stood there, a broken shell of a woman, wondering if he was married, if he had moved on. "I don't expect you to have waited for me all these years? You're probably married with kids, or engaged or have a girlfriend?" Cringing, she waited to hear his answer.

"I'm single," his husky baritone reassured her. But he didn't come to take her in his arms. "I'm sorry that your father hated me so much because my father had an affair with your mother, that he couldn't bear to have me near you, but I don't think we can go back to the way that things were." Turning, he left the room quietly.

Olivia broke down, her sobs wracking her body. Her heart was breaking again, the door opened slowly, "Oh Olivia," a soft voice said before slim arms held her close. _Abby._

"Why does he hate me so much?" Olivia cried out. Her voice cracking as she looked at Abby through blurry eyes.

"He doesn't hate you Liv, he's just weary of getting his heart broken again, while you've been in London the past 10 years, he's been here, waiting for you to return, he would visit Grandma Rose every month, he still hasn't spoken to his father in the past 10 years, he's missed you, I just think he's afraid to show his heart to you," Abby tried to explain.

Olivia softly sobbed in her arms. "Doesn't he think that I didn't go through my own hell, I had my own hell to live through. I haven't been with another man since him in 10 years. I've been a shell."

"Come on, let's go fix your make up," Abby helped her out of the antechamber and they walked down the hall till they found a bathroom.

Abby watched while Olivia fixed her make up with a shaky hand, "I'm going to have to show him that I want him," fire in her heart. She walked out the door with determination.

Walking back into the main reception, she walked into the fray of people. Looking around, she spotted Fitz in a group of men. Quickly, she moved over to stand behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, she grabbed him by the shoulders as he turned and kissed him.

Shocked, he stood still for a minute, then she felt his response, slow at first, then more passionate. The guys standing there started to clap. Pulling back, Fitz stared at her, questions in his eyes, his cheeks flushed, a dark red.

"I have something to tell you, please come with me," she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her.

Walking back to the antechamber, they'd just been in, she shut the door. "Please let me speak before you leave." Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her purse and started rifling through it, she pulled out a picture, looking at it. Her eyes glimmered with tears.

"This is your son, Fitzgerald Grant the fourth, I could only name him after you, the love of my life," she handed the picture to Fitz. He stood there stone cold frozen and shocked.

Like a robot, he took the picture, he saw a younger version of him that he recognized in the eyes, the curly hair. He was a mixture of him and Olivia. His skin was a blend of his paleness and Olivia's darkness. He continued to stare at the picture.

"Please say something?" Olivia pleaded. Her eyes darted from the picture to him, back and forth, nervously.

"What does he know about me?" Fitz's raw voice asked her.

"He knows that you live over here and that because of his grandfather, that he can't see you, but now that his grandfather is dead, he can see you," Olivia said huskily, tears in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Fitz asked. Still looking at the picture, his fingers traced over the image repeatedly.

"He's back in London, I wanted to make sure it was safe before I brought him over here, I needed to make sure my father was dead and there was no threat of you and I seeing each other," Olivia said.

"My son, when was he born?" Fitz had sunk into a chair now, still staring at the picture.

"April 30th 2004, at 6:26 a.m., he was 9 pounds 4 ounces, he was a healthy baby," Olivia looked at Fitz, unable to imagine how he felt in that minute.

Fitz still sat in the chair, looking at the picture, shock still on his face. Olivia dropped to her knees at his side, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to share him with you." She laid her head on his lap.

Fitz reached out to touch her hair, stroking it slowly, "I want to see my son," he said.

"He's booked on a flight to land in Los Angeles tomorrow at 1pm, one of my work friends, Nancy is escorting him," Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her, "I know that what happened was out of your control, but my son, Olivia, I've had a son for almost 10 years that I didn't know existed, damn it," he shouted.

"Don't you think it was hard for me to look at him every day and see you and know that I couldn't tell you because my father would have you killed, I curse him every day and now that he's dead, I hope he's in hell, I'm sorry Fitz, I love you," she threw herself into his arms. Sobbing, she held onto him for dear life.

Fitz held her loosely, not knowing what to do, he felt for her, but part of him was still angry. "I need time to think about this," standing up and separating himself from her, "I'm keeping this," he held out the picture and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Fitz," Olivia screamed at him as he stormed out of the room. Falling to her knees for the second time that night, she let out her anger, fear and tears.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW, loving the reviews. Here is a look at when Olivia found out she was pregnant. Also more of the present Olitz. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **October 16, 2003 – Cambridge University**

 **Olivia POV**

Grey. It rained every day, there was no color, she felt like she was drowning in bleakness. It hurt sometimes to get out of bed and drag herself to class. She had changed her major to undecided when she had arrived. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to be a lawyer, she was taking Intro to English, Intro to Statistics, American History: 1845 – 1981; and Biology 101 and Psychology 101. She'd had one phone call from her father after she landed at Heathrow.

"Olivia, how was the flight?" his voice travelled well over the phone line.

"Listen to me very carefully, as long as I never step foot on American soil again, you are never to look for me, attempt to contact me or otherwise. As far as you are concerned, I am no longer your daughter." Her icy tone drove the message home to her father. If that didn't, the click of the phone after that did.

Drifting back to the present, she sat in the University's health care waiting room, she'd been feeling rough the past month, barely able to keep food down, she was wan and pale. She hadn't lost any weight, her breasts were tender and she was tired all the time. It was hard maintaining the academic load she had going on. Her father was paying for her school, he would get suspicious if she dropped a class.

He'd sent her a letter agreeing to her no-contact clause as long as she got a degree from Cambridge University, he would continue to pay for her room and board throughout college, otherwise she was on her own.

They called her name and she followed the nurse to the exam room. After getting her vitals, statistics and saying the doctor would be right in, she changed into the back gaping exam gown. Sitting awkwardly on the exam table, she jumped when an older lady with a gray bun walked in. Clad in her white coat, she sat in the rolling chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor, who had introduced herself as Dr. Verna asked.

Olivia described her symptoms. After the doctor checked a few things, she said they would draw some blood, she asked Olivia to submit a urine sample.

After Olivia had submitted the urine sample and had the blood taken, she was waiting in the exam room. The doctor came in, closing the door, she sat in the rolling chair.

"So what's wrong with me?" Olivia asked.

"You're pregnant, 12 weeks along, it looks like," Dr. Verna said, consulting the clipboard, "You're due May 4th."

Olivia gasped in shock. Never expecting that she'd be pregnant with Fitz's child and she couldn't even tell him. Damn her father. "It is unexpected but not unwelcome," she said. Putting a hand over her belly, she imagined a mini version of her and Fitz. A child conceived out of love. A child that would be raised without its father, at least until her father was dead.

The doctor went over the prenatal vitamins and recommended a good obstetrician over at the local hospital that would be happy to take over Olivia's care. Getting changed into her regular clothes, Olivia walked back out to the front, the clerk had taken the liberty of calling the obstetrician's practice and booking an appointment for Olivia next week so that she and the obstetrician could meet.

Walking out of the clinic, she wandered like a zombie back to her dorm room. Thanking the gods she had a single room, it was a rarity for a freshman to have a single, but her father had insisted and at this point, Olivia was glad. It would've been harder to hide a pregnancy with a roommate. She wasn't sure if her father had people watching her but she was determined to act as normal as possible.

If he did find out she was pregnant, he couldn't do anything, she was honoring the rules of their deal and her father took honor seriously. She was pretty sure, he had ways of knowing if she landed back on American soil without her warning him. If she stayed out of the United States, he would stay out of her business and she could raise her child without his interference.

Without Fitz. That thought broke her heart, one day they would all be together, she put her hand over her stomach.

* * *

 **August 24, 2013 – Antechamber – Reunion**

 **Olivia POV**

Olivia pulled herself up off her knees, she looked at her phone, it was 9pm, which meant it was 5am in London, she texted her friend to see if they'd headed to the airport yet. Smiling, she saw that Nancy was having trouble trying to wake Fitz. He was a stubborn 9 year old and he was not into being woken up early. She always had a struggle getting him out of bed for school in the morning.

She called Nancy, "Hi, can you put him on?"

She heard Nancy say, "Hey buddy, your mom's on the phone," hearing the rustle of bedcovers.

"Mom," his small young voice said. "I miss you."

Olivia struggled to hold back tears, she missed him so much. "I miss you too buddy. Are you being good for Nancy?"

"Yeah, I gotta get dressed so we can to the airport and get on the big plane," Fitz loved planes and wanted to be a pilot when he grew up.

"I can't wait to see you," she said. "Love you buddy, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too Mom," he said. He passed the phone back to Nancy. Olivia said her goodbyes and for Nancy to text her when she got to the airport.

* * *

 **Ballroom – Reunion**

 **Fitz POV**

Fitz was at the bar, pounding back Scotch like it was water. Andrew walked up to him, "What's wrong?" he asked. He had become friends with Andrew after they re-connected after college, despite living in different cities, they hung out once in a while if Andrew was in New York.

"Just found I have a son," Fitz said quietly.

Andrew stared at him in shock. Since high school, Andrew had gone to Dartmouth, then onto law school and was now a lawyer for a prominent firm in Boston. He'd married Mellie and they had 2 kids. Mellie was an interior designer. She was also here at the reunion but had been avoiding Fitz like the plague.

The buzz in the room grew louder when Olivia walked back into the room, she saw him at the bar and headed right over.

Fitz tossed back another Scotch, he slumped onto a bar stool and waited for Olivia to blast him when she came over.

She stood next to him at the bar and proceeded to ignore him, she asked the bartender for a dirty martini. Once she had paid for the drink and had it in her hand, she moved to walk away. Fitz grabbed her hand, "Wait."

Ripping her hand out of his grasp, she turned to look at him. "What?" she hissed at him.

"I just want to talk," he said unsure of how to approach her, he'd never dealt with an angry Olivia.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, but you didn't want to, I understand what I told you was a huge shock, but-" she was cut off by Fitz kissing her. Passionately, his lips moved overs, his hands drifted down to her waist and dragged her close to him.

Olivia dropped her drink as her hands moved up to his hair and wound ardently through his hair. Kissing him back with equal passion, their tongues thrust and parried. Pulling back, Olivia put a hand up over her lips, feeling their puffiness from the roughness of their kiss.

"Olivia, I just-" she pushed past him and beelined over to the other side of the room.

"Wow, guess some things don't change, you two still ended up together," an acidic voice spat at him as he turned, Mellie. She looked good, the years and having 2 kids had been kind to her. It looked a nip and maybe a tuck might also have helped.

Following in Olivia's path, he followed her as she stormed out of the ballroom and back out into the hallway.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews...there will be a flashback to how Olivia dealt with being pregnant on her own, in the next chapter, also Olitz and possibly Fitz Jr...or that might in the chapter after next...there will be an update tomorrow :)**

* * *

 **August 24, 2013 – Hallway of Reunion**

 **Fitz POV**

"Damn it Olivia, wait," he yelled down the hallway, irritated by the fact that she ignored him and kept walking, his long strides eventually allowed him to catch her. Grabbing her by the arm, he spun her. "Will you let me say something, I'm sorry about the way I reacted, but it was kind of a shock to me."

"Well how do you think it was for me, having to look at a mini replica of you every day, I love him so much, but looking at him, sometimes it just hurt so much," Olivia broke down and started to cry.

Fitz wrapped her in his arms, supporting her, "I'm here for you, for both of you, whatever you need," his soft words caused her to start sobbing.

"No one has been there for me in so long, it's so hard to be strong," Olivia collapsed into a dead faint.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator. _Maybe if we talk this out in private, we can work through this._

The elevator opened and Fitz walked in, still carrying Olivia, using his foot, he was trying to hit the number eight button on the panel, to go up to his room.

A young woman stepped into the elevator right before the doors shut. "What floor?" she asked when she saw that he was carrying someone.

"Eight, thanks." Looking down at Olivia, he couldn't believe she was finally in his arms, after so many years, so many dreams where he saw her and could touch her again. It almost felt too good to be true.

"Is she okay?" the woman asked eyeing Olivia.

"Yes, she just fainted, we're here for our high school reunion," Fitz said.

The woman smiled and got off at the seventh floor. The doors closed and Olivia still didn't stir. The elevator moved up a floor, the doors opened and Fitz walked out and down the hallway to his room.

Standing in front of his door, his room card was in his back pocket. He bent and started to put Olivia down, her eyelids started to flutter, as her feet hit the ground.

She started to mumble, Fitz grabbed his room card, go the door open and helped Olivia stumble through the door.

Lifting her up again, he walked over to the bed and lay her there. Her phone started to vibrate, that seemed to awaken her. He watched her fumble through her handbag for it.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

"Hello?" her voice said dazedly.

"Mom, we're at the airport," Fitz heard a young voice say, his insides started to churn, that was his son on the other end of the line.

"That's good baby, I can't wait to see you, let me talk to Nancy," she said, her eyes looking at Fitz. His eyes were glassy and looked almost like he was about to cry.

Nancy came on the line and talked about the ride to the airport and how Fitz Jr. couldn't wait to get on the plane once he saw how big it was. Their flight was scheduled to leave on time and since it was direct. Nancy said she would text once they were on the plane and then again when they landed.

"Nancy, can you put Fitz back on?" she asked huskily. Fitz had turned away from her and she could see his back slowly vibrating.

Fitz Jr. came back on the phone and she said her goodbyes and how much she loved him and how when she saw him again she had someone for him to meet.

"I finally get to meet Dad don't I?" Fitz Jr said over the phone. He was a smart kid.

"Yes, you finally get to meet your Dad," the moment the word Dad left her voice, Fitz turned to look at her. Heartbroken, there was no other way to describe it.

"Love you baby," she hung up the phone and walked over to Fitz, her arms wrapped around him. He started to cry, deep heartbreaking sobs. She could feel the wetness of his tears on her hair. His arms banded around her as if he was never going to let her go again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his coat, just holding him while he let it out. He cried for the years they could never be together and for so much more that was lost.

Once he seemed to have control over his emotions, she pulled back from him, kicked off her heels, took his hand and led him over to the bed. He followed her meekly, not saying anything, just looking down at her, his eyes luminous with emotion.

Walking behind him, she pulled off his jacket slowly, tossing it over a chair. She started to undo his tie, then unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt and tie were off, he stood there bare-chested, muscled and slightly hairy. "What are you doing?" his voice was hesitant and unsure.

"I think we should change into something more comfortable and talk," Olivia suggested.

Fitz nodded, moving over to his bag, he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. Olivia started to put her high heels back on. "Where are you going?" Fitz asked, his eyes were sad, he moved over to her and handed her the shirt, "Please don't leave. Stay with me."

Olivia nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, she pulled off her dress and bra, pulling the t-shirt over her head, it smelled of him and she held it up to her nose and inhaled his scent. That familiar spark of comfort ignited and she was surrounded by his scent.

When she opened the bathroom door and walked back out in the bedroom, he was under the covers waiting for her, just like old times. For almost a second, she could feel like it was 10 years ago and they were young and innocent just having fun.

Padding across the carpeted floor, to the bed, she got under the covers beside him. She opened her mouth to start talking, he stopped her with a finger over her lips. "Can we just lie here together for a while?" his soft words silenced her, she moved into his arms and there they lay together. In each other's arms, they fell asleep for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

 **1am**

Olivia heard something buzzing and reached for her phone, it was across the room on the couch in her purse. She knew that Nancy and Fitz Jr. must be on the plane and it was hopefully getting ready to take off.

Looking over at Fitz, she saw he was still asleep, as she started to pull out of his arms, to go look at her phone, he started to mumble in his sleep.

Moving slowly, out of the bed, she walked over to her purse, looked at her phone and smiled when she saw the text. **On the plane, text you when we land, xoxo.**

A soft groan caused her to look up, she saw Fitz had woken up, still half-asleep, he looked over at her through slumberous eyes. "Liv come back to bed," he pulled up the bedcover where she'd been.

She stood there like a deer caught in headlights, he was looking at her now like she was something he wanted to devour. The motion of his hand patting the bed had turned sensual.

"Fitz, we should talk first," the logical side of her brain argued as she got back into bed next to him.

"In a bit," he answered before he kissed her. It was like coming home, the taste of his lips against her, no anger on either side of the kiss, just pure passion and wanting.

* * *

 **More tomorrow...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this, it's the flashback on how Olivia dealt with being pregnant. Not much Fitz in here.**

* * *

 **August 25, 2013 – 1:30 a.m.**

 **Olivia POV**

The taste of his kiss, mint toothpaste on her tongue, the scent of him surrounded her. In the dark, their hands and lips whispered over each other's skin, exploring and mapping each other out. They came together in a culmination of passion. It had been over 10 years since the last time she had a man inside her.

With Fitz's first thrust, she hissed in pain, it was like being a virgin again.

"Liv," he froze and looked into her eyes.

"I haven't been with anyone since you," she looked up at him, he could see tears shining in her eyes. "I missed you so much," her voice was laden with emotion, her arms wrapped around him, holding him closer.

"I love you," his husky growl made her cry, happiness flooding through her. For the first time in 10 years, it felt like a ray of sunshine was finally shining on her. She had lived in the darkness for so long.

"I love you too," she echoed, leaning up, fingers in his curly hair, she brought their lips together and it was existence. Life in its simplest form, to be with someone else, to exist with them.

Happiness.

They lay wrapped together in the aftermath, "Tell me about how you managed when you found you were pregnant," Fitz said softly, his lips touching her hair ever so gently. He was never letting her go again.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Dec 17, 2003 - Olivia POV**

School had been tough this semester, she had had morning sickness strangely in the evening which was good for her school schedule, not good for her study schedule. She had also started wearing looser clothes, anything that would hide her growing bump and was more comfortable.

She had made one friend over here, her name was Nancy Walker. She had met Nancy in her Psych 101 class, Nancy was a year ahead of her, majoring in Economics. She wanted to be a lawyer or something to do with Economics.

Nancy had invited Olivia to spend Christmas holidays with her family in London. Olivia had accepted, not really wanting to spend her last Christmas before her son was born being alone. She had found out at her last appointment that she was having a boy.

She was excited, but so nervous, if he was born before the end of April, she had no idea where she was going to live or what she was going to do. Her father was still paying for her room and board and there had been no further communication between them since their phone call in September. She assumed she was to get a job.

She had no money of her own, she had called her grandmother last week for the first time and had spent most of the 30 minute phone call crying. She had feared that her grandmother would blame her for not standing up to her father.

"Child, my son is a monster, I don't know what made him that way, I can only imagine the pain you are in and going through, my heart bleeds for you," her grandma had said over the phone line.

"How is Fitz?" Olivia had cried over the phone line, she knew she wasn't supposed to ask about him, but she couldn't help herself.

"He went to Yale, he was heartbroken after your father made you leave, he didn't understand but I explained and he was adamant about coming to get you, but I told him he would be putting both of you at risk," her grandma explained.

"Is it wrong that I pray for his death every night so that I may go back to Fitz?" she asked her grandma.

"No child, you just want to be happy, your father has done a terrible thing to keep you two apart, one day you will be together," her grandma reassured her.

"I hope so," Olivia cried over the phone and listened to her grandma update her on other things going on in her life. She didn't tell her grandma she was pregnant.

* * *

 **February 24, 2004**

Olivia was starting to really pop, her belly felt huge, sometimes she didn't have the strength to get out of bed, but she thought of Fitz every day and that gave her the push she needed.

Nancy had come by her dorm and brought pickles with whipped cream, it was her newest craving. Some of the thing she'd been eating, had made her want to gag, but the baby wanted them and so she ate them. Her appointments with the obstetrician were going well, she was progressing at a normal rate for developing as was Fitz Jr.

Nancy lived off campus in a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom condo that her parents had bought her for when she started college. She didn't have a roommate and she kept bugging Olivia to move in with her, but Olivia kept saying no.

She was thinking about saying yes, it was getting harder to walk up the stairs and the students on her floor knew she was pregnant, they gave her sympathetic looks, no one approached her, she hadn't made any attempt to make any other friends. Nancy was her only friend and also her birth partner that came to birthing classes with her and would be coming into the delivery room with her.

Rolling over onto her side, she looked at her yearbook and at the pictures of Fitz, her favorite one was of him in his grad picture. He was so gorgeous, her fingers traced the lines of his face. Her other hand held her belly, tears started to fill her eyes, his picture grew blurry.

"Fitz," she cried out brokenly in the dark desolateness of the room. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **April 29, 2004 – 4:06pm**

Olivia was now feeling like a beached whale, her doctor had put her on bedrest a month ago. Her blood pressure was too high and he wanted to monitor it and get it lowered. She had moved in with Nancy just under two months ago. Nancy had been so great, between studying for her classes and helping Olivia by being her birth partner.

Her stomach tightened and Olivia grimaced in pain, it passed and she settled back against the couch. She was watching the latest episode of Gilmore Girls.

Nancy was in the kitchen making tacos for dinner. Another contraction came and Olivia grimaced, bracing herself against the couch.

Nancy entered the room and rushed over to Olivia, "Is it time?" she asked.

"I think I'm having contractions," Olivia said. Nancy helped her up. "Let's go, better to safe than sorry," she said and grabbed Olivia's hospital bag.

They made it to the hospital, Olivia's water broke as they entered the hospital, another contraction came and Olivia bore down as she had learned in class.

 **April 30, 2004 – 6:26 a.m.**

Olivia pushed and screamed her way through another contraction, "He's out," the doctor announced, a lusty wail from Fitz Jr made Olivia start to cry. She wished Fitz was here.

As Fitz Jr was put on her breast, she looked into his blue eyes and she fell in love. "I love you Fitz Jr and one day you will meet your daddy," the nurse swaddled him and then lay him back into Olivia's arms.

* * *

 **Next chapter will feature Fitz and Fitz Jr meeting.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews. Olivia despises Jerry, hence why she didn't follow the proper naming convention.**

* * *

 **Present – August 25, 2013 – 2:30 a.m.**

 **Fitz POV**

"I'm so sorry Liv, I wish I could go back in time and make things better, but your father is dead now," pulling her closer in his arms, he nuzzled her hair.

"How did he die?" Fitz asked.

"Heart attack, about damn time," Olivia said, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"How did your mother take it?" Fitz looked down at her.

"I haven't heard from her since the last time I saw her, when my father took me to my grandma's, I don't know what happened to her. My father's will reading is in 3 days, I guess he left me something. Will you come with me?" Olivia looked up at him, her eyes were sad.

"Of course," Fitz kissed the top of her head. With Olivia in his arms, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Olivia POV – 9am**

Slowly waking from the deep ocean of unconscious, Olivia realized three things when she opened her eyes. One, she wasn't alone. Two, she was with Fitz. Three, her son was going to meet his dad today. Hugging all three thoughts last thought to herself, she looked over at Fitz. He was still fast asleep.

Her phone started ringing, grabbing it off the night stand, "Hello?"

"Liv, its Abby, where'd you go last night?"

"It's a long story," Olivia looked over at Fitz, who was unsurprisingly still asleep, he was still a heavy sleeper.

"Come have breakfast with me and tell me about it, I haven't seen or heard from you in ten years," Abby pleaded.

"Okay, I'll meet you down in the restaurant in 20," Olivia hung up. Looking over at Fitz, she smiled and walked naked to the bathroom to shower.

 **Down in the restaurant**

Abby was sitting at a table, sipping on a mimosa, one was on the table for Olivia. "Thanks," Olivia sat down and took a sip.

"So dish, what's going on?" Abby looked at her.

"Can I order first? I'm starving," grabbing a menu, Olivia looked at it, debating between French toast and waffles.

A waitress came over, "Can I take your order?" she asked.

"I'll have French toast with whipped cream and strawberries and a side of hash browns, thanks," handing the waitress the menu.

"Dish please," Abby sipped her mimosa and waited for Olivia to start talking.

"On the night of our high school graduation, I lost my virginity to Fitz, his father was having an affair with my mother. My father found out and took me to my grandma's for the summer. Fitz's father blackmailed Mellie to make it look like she and Fitz were back together, I walked in on that, Fitz was drugged. Fitz came and found me at my grandma's and we spent most of the summer together, until my father found out, he told me he would have Fitz killed if I ever tried to contact him again, I went to college in London. Since I left 10 years ago, I graduated from Cambridge in England and work as a lawyer in London part-time, I also have a 9 year old son called Fitz Jr," Olivia cut up her French toast and took a bite smothered in whipped cream and strawberries.

Abby's eyes were comically wide. After Olivia had eaten a few bites of French toast, Abby still hadn't said anything.

"Wow, that's like something out of a soap opera, so you seriously haven't contacted Fitz since that night?" Abby downed her mimosa and summoned the waitress for another one.

"No, because I took my father seriously," Olivia took a bite of French toast, something behind Abby caught her eye. She smiled and stood up.

Fitz swaggered over, his eyes on her and no one else. He leaned down and kissed her, their kiss was simple at first and then the intensity increased until Abby cleared her throat.

Fitz pulled back, smiled at Olivia and sat down. He grabbed a fork and started eating her French toast. Giggling at him, she pushed her plate over to him.

"I was just telling Abby what's been going on since the last time I saw her," Olivia looked over at Fitz fondly.

"I can't believe you have a 9 year old son, does he know about Fitz?" Abby asked, glancing at Fitz, "Sorry, I can be kind of blunt."

"He knows and Fitz Jr will be here later this afternoon, it's going to be emotional," Olivia looked over at Fitz, who looked back at her. The grin on his face, made her smile and also she knew there would be tears later when they met for the first time.

"What's going on with you? Your daughter is beautiful and when did you get married?" Olivia turned the topic around so Abby had to answer some questions. As Abby filled her in, Olivia took Fitz's hand in hers under the table. She smiled at him, letting him know with the squeeze of her hand that everything would be ok.

* * *

 **Fitz POV – 1pm - Airport**

It was time, the plane had just landed. They had to wait for Nancy and Fitz Jr to get through customs, which might take up 30 minutes or an hour depending on how many people were waiting to get through.

Olivia held his hand, squeezing it tight as people started flooding through the arrival gates, they were waiting in the baggage claim.

"I see him," she cried softly, tears started falling down her face, she wiped them with one hand, pulling her hand out of Fitz's. She called out to their son.

He saw a young boy let go of another young woman in her late 20's, blonde hair and blue eyes. He watched Liv run to their son, he wrapped his arms around his mom as she leaned down to his level which wasn't far. His son was going to be tall. He had dark brown curly hair like his own and his skin was a blend of his own and Liv's.

He stood back feeling awkward, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to rush in and interrupt their reunion, he waited for Liv to introduce them.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

The moment I saw my baby boy, my heart started pounding, even though it had been less than 48 hours since I last time I saw him. Today was a dream come true for me, Fitz Jr was going to meet his father, I dreamt of this so many times for myself, for my son and most of all for Fitz.

I hugged him tightly, he whispered in my ear, telling me he was nervous to meet his dad, I reassured him there was nothing to be nervous about. His dad was excited to meet him and he loved him. I pulled back from him, taking his hand in mine and walked him over to where Fitz stood.

I watched as Fitz Jr looked up at his dad, he froze for a second, looking at him. I watched as Fitz stood there nervously, I could tell by his face. He was scared and didn't know what to do, he let his son make the move and he did. He ran into his dad's arms.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I watched as they walked over to me and I was frozen where I stood, not knowing what to do. I let my son choose what to do, I didn't want to scare him. I was so nervous, my heart was pounding, my skin felt slick with sweat. I clenched and unclenched my hands, just standing there, waiting. Waiting to meet my son.

He let go of Olivia and stood in the midst of all the people just staring at me, watching for what I'm not sure, I stood there and didn't move.

Like a rocket, he exploded from his frozen stance and ran towards me. I opened my arms and he ran into them. I picked him and swung him around, he held onto me and his arms wrapped around me, so tight. I could him repeating one word over and over, "Dad." He was saying it softly against the collar of my jacket.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked my son in the eye. "It's really nice to meet you," I said softly, looking him right in the eye.

Olivia stood a few feet away, watching us, tears streaming down her cheeks. The biggest grin on her face. I stuck my arm out and told her to get over here. Once she was in my arms with our son, my heart felt so full, like it would explode. I felt complete. Reunited with my family.

* * *

 **Coming up: Fitz Jr POV next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, here's Fitz Jr. POV, hope you like :)**

* * *

 **August 25, 2013**

 **Airport - Fitz Jr POV**

When the plane finally landed and we were waiting to get off, my nerves started to eat at me. I was nervous to meet my dad, my mom only had yearbook pictures from her senior year of high school to show me. It showed him with this dark haired snobby looking girl, she looked at others as though they were below her. My dad played baseball, ran track and was class president. I asked my mom to tell me the story of how they met.

 _Once upon a time in a faraway land, lived a prince and a princess, they lived next door to each other and went to school together, but they didn't really know get to know each other until the night of their high school graduation._

 _The prince came over to the princess's castle and knocked on her door, he asked to talk to her and she let him. They talked that night, learned a lot about each other and decided to be friends._

 _The princess's father, the evil king, didn't like that they were becoming friends, so he took the princess far away to another land where the prince could not find her. The prince searched high and low, eventually he found her._

 _They spent a magical summer together where they laughed and played and lived. The evil king found out about their magical summer and he put a curse on them. As long as the evil king lived, the prince and princess couldn't be together. The princess travelled to a faraway land, her heart was broken, she was sad and then she found out something that made her heart happy._

 _She was expecting a little prince of her own. One day, the little prince would meet his father, when the evil king finally passed on._

Fitz Jr always remembered his mom telling him that story, it was his own fairy tale that he was part of.

His mom had struggled a lot over the years, but he liked to think that he helped make her strong, by being by her side and supporting her as best he could.

When his mom had gotten the call that her father had passed away from a heart attack right before her 10 year high school reunion. It was like divine intervention or at least that's how his mom described it.

She had been so happy, she'd booked her own plane ticket and then his with Nancy's to follow a day and a half later.

"You're finally going to meet your dad, he's going to love you," my mom looked at me, tears shining in her eyes.

"Geez mom, you don't have to get so emotional, it's going to be great," I put on a brave smile for her. I was really nervous inside. What if he didn't like me or want a kid. My mom told me that my dad didn't know about me. She always swore that he'd love me. What if he didn't want me?

A memory from last year surfaced in my mind, my teacher had given us an assignment to map out our family tree for both our parents. I put my hand up, the teacher came over and I told her that I couldn't map out my dad because I didn't know his family tree.

She patted my shoulder and said it was okay, just for me to do as much of the assignment as I could.

The biggest kid in my kid, Kevin Nichols, came over and pushed me against the wall. "Poor baby, doesn't have a dad, you're a loser, who would to be your dad?" he taunted me.

He kept pushing me into the wall, calling me a loser and a baby, even though I was shorter than him, my uncle Huck had shown me how to a thing or two about how to deal with bullies.

I waited till Kevin was leaning over laughing, then kneed him in the balls. He fell over like a log. I grabbed my backpack and booked it out of there.

The next day, Kevin kept his distance from me, he ignored me for the rest of the week. I knew he was trying to lull me into a false sense of comfort. I knew he was going to try and get me back.

When the last bell rang Friday, I managed to make it out in front of the school, while I was waiting for my ride.

Kevin walked up to me, popping his fists, his two buddies behind him. "I'm going to pound you, you little freak," he looked behind me and froze.

"You calling my little buddy, a freak," a creepy soft voice said from behind me. I smiled, Huck was here.

Kevin stood as still as a statute, his two buddies had run off, abandoning him. "No sir," he whispered slowly. He backed away from me, step by step until he turned and ran.

I high-fived Huck, "Thanks," I hugged him. Huck was the closest thing I had to a father figure, he worked with my mom at her law firm and he wasn't a lawyer. He was a private investigator.

Thinking about Huck made me smile, he was a great father figure, but I couldn't wait to see my mom again and meet my dad. Nancy stood up when it was our turn for our row to leave, I took her hand and walked towards what I hoped would be a happy reunion.

After going through customs and following the signs towards the baggage claim. I let go of Nancy's hand when I spotted my mom, she was crying and hugged me tightly, telling me not to be nervous and that my dad would love me.

I was still nervous, there he stood about 10 feet away from us. My mom held my hand as we walked over to where he stood. He was frozen, he looked petrified. How could he be scared of me? I had known about him my whole life. He'd only known about me for maybe a day.

I looked at him, hardly able to believe that my dad was finally in front of me after nine long years. I let go of my mom and ran to my dad and hugged him. He held me close. I was crying, I hadn't cried in a while. He was crying. One of my dreams had finally come true.

My dad pulled my mom into his arms and we were together, a family, finally.

* * *

 **? POV**

I watched them from a distance, they looked so happy, that wouldn't last. While he might be dead and they were finally reunited, I would work to rip them apart as he wanted.

Olivia had obeyed her word the past ten years and not contacted Fitz or stepped foot on American soil and now that he was dead, she had come back. She had never mentioned a son. Betrayal.

I tapped out a message on my cell phone and texted my partner. Turning away, after watching them, made me nauseous.

* * *

 **Nancy POV**

It made me so happy to see Olivia finally happy, she was finally smiling, not the shadow of a smile that had haunted her eyes for so long. The only other times I'd seen her truly smile was when she got the news that she was pregnant, when Fitz Jr was born and when she heard about her father dying.

Sad that she came from such a dysfunctional family, but now she was happy. I walked over to them, tapped Olivia on the shoulder and told her I'd be at the hotel.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I can't remember the last time I had been so happy, I felt so light, like I could float on air. Fitz and Fitz Jr just looked at each other, not speaking. I laughed, "Why don't we get our bags and go back to the hotel and then we can talk, hang out, whatever."

Fitz Jr. took his dad's hand, Fitz wrapped the other hand around me, kissing my lips quickly and roughly. "I love you, nothing will keep us apart ever again," he vowed, looking me in the eyes. My heart pounded and I swallowed. My heart was in my throat.

"I love you too," my voice was husky, deep with emotion.

* * *

 **Now that they're happy, what or who will try rip them apart?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I borrowed the wording for the will below. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **August 25, 2013 – 11pm – Hotel**

 **Olivia POV**

Our son was finally asleep, it had been one of the greatest days of my life. Fitz Jr had asked his dad all sorts of questions, where did he work? Where did he live? What did he like to eat? So many questions. They both liked meatball subs, fishing, only mustard and ketchup on our hot dogs and more.

I had been emotional through the whole day. I kept reaching over to touch Fitz and our son as if to reassure myself that we were really here together for the first time.

We had spent the afternoon and evening in the hotel, hanging out, ordering room service, talking and getting to know each other.

Nancy was going to stay in the adjoining room with Fitz Jr. Fitz and I were going to sleep in his room. Nancy nodded to us, she had been out all day, touring around. She understood that we needed this time to bond together as a family.

It had been a long day, Fitz walked over to me, his nose buried in my hair, his hands branding my hips, his erection poking me in the back.

I turned, pulled the ties of my robe open and dropped it to the floor, standing there naked. I reached down, cupping his bulging erection. Even through the thick material of his jeans, I could feel the heat of him and I was lost.

I felt the muscles in his body against me tighten more and knew that he was ready. I felt for the tab of his zipper, making him groan in the process. A large, rough hand closed over my wrist, helping me pull the zipper down. I looked up into his eyes, flashfire. A cerulean blaze of passion waiting to explode.

I shifted my head, my nose brushed against the skin of his throat, I inhaled deeply. I flicked out my tongue, touching the hollow of his throat and tasted salt. Something inside me eased, even as arousal uncurled its heated claws in the lower core of my body.

Above me, he hissed in air between gritted teeth and then he was crushing me in into the bed. One hand plunged into my hair. The other hooked the back of my knee and spread me open wide for him. His mouth ate at mine softly and sumptuously, he pressed the hard length of his cock against my hot pussy.

It was my turn to exhale sharply as he circled his hips against mine. Small controlled movements, never breaking contact, making me shiver uncontrollably in response.

The need to touch him, to relive the feel of his bare skin against mine was a physical ache that my entire body vibrated with. I wanted desperately to explore him and I struggled to free my hands which were trapped between our bodies.

He pulled back and muttered something unintelligible. I slid my freed hands into his hair and pulled his head back down, crushing his lips to mine. Slanting my head, I parted my lips and traced the seam of his mouth with my tongue. His tongue plunged in my mouth, returning my kiss with enough force to push my head back into the pillow.

My fingers raked across his shoulders and down his back, wrapping my legs around his hips to pull him closer. The heavy material of his jeans was rough on the inside of my thighs, but it only added to the stimulation bombarding my senses.

I arched my hips up to meet the downward thrust of his, moaning darkly into his mouth when the center seam of his jeans rubbed and pushed at the ache between my thighs.

I went wild, tearing at his T-shirt until he broke off the wet kiss and pushed himself up and back onto his knees. He peeled off the T-shirt, tossed it aside then reached for the fly of his jeans. He found my hands, trembling with desire and anticipation, already there.

I popped the button. He pulled down the zipper and brushed my hands aside, shedding the jeans, a lot hastily, a little clumsily, and stared avidly the entire time at my nude, gleaming body laid out before him like an offering. Then he was as naked as me—all lean, corded muscles rippling under golden skin, his shaft long and thick and flushed with blood—and my mouth watered.

A low sound broke from his throat. Before I could grab him and pull him back to me, calloused hands clamped onto my thighs and spread them until my muscles protested. He lowered his head and the first lick of his tongue made me close my eyes.

My fingers tunneled through his hair, the cool, curly locks, a sharp contrast to the heat of his skin, the heat of his mouth.

Planting his forearms alongside my stomach, he moved his open mouth across my hips and up to my belly. He swiped his tongue over a patch of skin and, primitive bastard that he was, sucked it hard enough to mark me.

I gasped, my abdomen tightening. "Fitz," I moaned softly.

 _Fuck._

Beating back the frustration that sliced through him, he lifted his head and looked up at me. "Sor—"

"No," I said, "don't stop."

As if he needed encouraging, my hands went to his head and urged it back to my belly. Fitz dropped his head back down and picked up where he'd left off. To the accompaniment of low, needy sounds from me, beneath him, he licked and sucked and nipped his way up my body.

Under his mouth, my breasts seemed to swell, filling with blood until my nipples were as red as berries.

He shifted, burying his face in my sweat-dampened neck then drew back his hips. My legs lifted, encircling his hips, my ankles crossing against the small of his back, and I arched my hips as he thrust down, sheathing himself in a single stroke.

His hips lifted, withdrawing his cock until only an inch remained inside me before driving into me again and repeating the cycle. He wasn't gentle. I, could only whimper brokenly and hold onto him as if he was my lifeline, my body straining against his.

He reached between their sweating bodies, found the pulsing nub of my sex and stroked it roughly. I came apart, crying out as my body quivered with an endless orgasm.

The ripples of my inner muscles along the length of his shaft broke what little control he had. With a shout, he ground his hips into me as his body exploded and my mind went gloriously blank.

* * *

 **August 28, 2013 – Hotel Room - 1pm**

 **Olivia POV**

The past three days had been amazing, my son had bonded with his dad. We'd kept our rooms at the hotel, since neither of us had a home in Los Angeles. My boys had gone to Disneyland one day, another day they'd gone to the beach. Fitz Jr and his dad bonded during the day, while Fitz and I bonded at night. Nancy had been a good resource to me during the day when the boys had been gone.

I smoothed the crinkles out in my black linen dress as I looked in the mirror. "You're so beautiful," a sexy growl whispered in my ear as rough lips kissed the nape of my neck, traveling down to my shoulder.

His hand teased at my hip, wandering down to the bottom of my dress. The bang of the door against the wall, stopped him.

"What are you guys going to get up to today?" I asked, turning to look at them. The love in my heart, so strong for them, looking at them together. Fitz Jr idolized his dad and was doing his best to look like him, wearing jeans and a navy T-shirt.

"We're going to the Santa Monica Pier, then hitting up Venice Beach, text me when you're done," Fitz kissed me, lips moving over mine softly. Lost in the feeling, my son had gotten more vocal about our public displays of affection. At first, he'd been silent, watching us, now he jokingly gagged.

I hugged our son, waving at them both, I watched them leave the room. Nancy knocked on the door from the hallway and I opened it. She was coming to the will reading with me.

 **Lawyer's office – 2 pm**

I sat in a chair, it was just myself, Nancy and the lawyer, Barry Feinstein. My hands folded nervously in my lap. I hadn't talked to my father in ten years and now he was dead. A small part of me remembered him when he acted like my dad, before I was twelve. Before he had become a twisted monster.

The lawyer pulled out a sheaf of papers, he placed them on the desk in front of him, smoothing them down. He looked at me through his glasses.

"We are gathered here for the final will and testament of Eli Pope."

 _ **Eli Pope**_

 _ **I, Eli Pope, an adult residing at 12 Oak Lane, Los Angeles, California, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me.**_

 _ **ARTICLE I**_

 _ **I appoint Barry Feinstein as my Personal Representative to administer this Will, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond. If Barry Feinstein is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint Charles Reid to serve as my Personal Representative, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond.**_

 _ **ARTICLE II**_

 _ **I direct my Personal Representative to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Federal estate taxes, state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my grave, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses.**_

 _ **ARTICLE III**_

 _ **I devise, bequeath, and give all the rest and remainder of my residuary estate as follows:**_

 _ **100% to Olivia Pope**_

 _ **ARTICLE IV**_

 _ **Should any beneficiary not survive me by 30 days, his or her share shall be distributed to his or her then surviving children in equal shares.**_

 _ **SELF-PROVING AFFIDAVIT**_

 _ **The instrument, consisting of this and two (2) typewritten pages was signed and acknowledged by Testator as his Last Will and Testament in our presence, and we, at his request, and in his presence, and in the presence of each other, have subscribed our names as witnesses.**_

 _ **Under penalties for perjury, we, the undersigned Testator and witnesses declare:**_

 _ **That the Testator executed this instrument as his Will;**_

 _ **That in the presence of witnesses, the Testator signed or acknowledge his signature already made, or directed another to sign for him in his presence;**_

 _ **That the Testator executed the Will as his free and voluntary act for the purposes expressed in it;**_

 _ **That each of the witnesses, in the presence of the Testator and of each other, signed the Will as witness;**_

 _ **That the Testator was of sound mind; and**_

 _ **That, to the best of his knowledge, the Testator was at the time eighteen (18) or more years of age.**_

 _ **All of which is attested to this 25th day of July 2013.**_

I sat there shocked, he'd left me everything, what about my mother who I hadn't heard from in 10 years as well. "What about my mother, Maya Pope?" I asked the lawyer.

The lawyer shuffled through some paperwork, he pulled out a divorce certificate. My father had divorced my mother over nine years ago. I guess he had been telling the truth about getting a divorce from my mother. I wonder what'd happened to her.

The lawyer handed me a key to a safety deposit box and told me where to go to locate the safety deposit box. He handed me a copy of the will and other effects that my father had left in his possession.

Nancy took the effects from me. I thanked the lawyer and left the office. Nancy trailing behind me.

Nancy led me to her rental car and punched in the address to the bank on the GPS, where the safety deposit box was so that I could go pick up the last remains of whatever was in this box, then I would finally be done with my father.

I sat in the passenger seat of the car, watching the scenery mindlessly go by. My mind going over the possibilities, I wondered if my mom and Fitz's dad ever hooked up.

I pulled out my phone, no texts or missed calls. I texted Fitz to let him know what was going on. He texted me back to say he would be back at the hotel by 5 with Fitz Jr. They were having a blast on the Pier, he sent me a picture of Fitz Jr. on the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

 **? POV**

My partner was not happy at all with the contents of the will and with not getting anything. My instructions going forward were to watch Olivia Pope. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth as I drove three car-lengths behind the car that Olivia was in.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I laughed at my son as I looked down at him, he was eating a hot dog and had smothered it in ketchup and mustard. He was trying not to choke on the huge bite he'd just taken.

"Slow down, we're not in a hurry," I teased him, ruffling his hair.

He smiled at me, his smile full of bun and hot dog. Grabbing his hand, I walked over to a bench and we sat down. My phone rang, I looked down at the number calling me. It was work in New York.

Grimacing, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Fitz, how are you?" it was my boss, Mr. Travers.

"I'm good, how are you?" I looked down at my son, wondering how Olivia and I were going to work things out. We hadn't discussed living logistics or the future yet. We'd been living in a bubble of happiness.

"When are you going to be back in New York? You have a case on the 31st in court," over the phone, I could hear him drumming his fingers on the desk. That meant he was impatient.

"I'm not sure, I'm going through a personal matter and I would like to take some more vacation time. I have 6 weeks owed to me, since I haven't taken a vacation in 2 years," I smiled at my son as he made a face, trying to make me laugh.

"Normally, I would be fine granting you the time, but this is one of the firm's biggest cases and we need you to run point on this," Mr. Travers said impatiently over the phone.

"What about Andrew? He was working on the case with me," I suggested.

"Andrew is suspended due to a claim of sexual harassment filed by his secretary," Mr. Travers exhaled sharply over the phone. I could sense his frustration.

"I don't think I can come back right now," I said slowly over the phone, coming to the conclusion that I would give up my job and follow Liv and my son to the ends of the earth.

"You know that if you don't come back for this case, I'll have to let you go," Mr. Travers said. His tone was tired, thinking of all the man hours wasted on this case by a lawyer that wasn't going to take it to trial.

"I'm sorry Mr. Travers, but I have to do what's right for me," I said.

"Fine, I'll have someone box up your office and send your effects to you along with your final paycheque," the dial tone echoed in my ear when he was done speaking.

Fitz Jr. looked up, "What happened Dad?" he asked, his eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I don't have a job anymore," I ruffled his hair.

"Yay," Fitz Jr screeched aloud. "Now you can come to London and live with me and mom," he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the pier.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews...sorry for the delay in updating...January is a strange month...not super inspired...but I won't let 2 weeks pass again before I update :)**

* * *

 **Sunday September 8, 2013 – 8:45 pm - London**

 **Olivia POV**

I was packing up my life and moving to another country. I was taking a huge risk leaving everything I'd become comfortable to and the few people that mattered to me behind. It was all because of him. Fitz, the love of my life. We were finally going to be together with our son as a family.

Nancy had been helping me pack up and she was going to ship over the rest of our things that I had put in storage. Once I knew where we were going to live.

I had been back over here for a week, going through our apartment packing up things. I hadn't moved since I'd moved into this apartment eight years ago. Looking around the room, it was going to be hard to say goodbye. I had made a few friends, good friends, it was sad to leave them. They were having a goodbye party for me tomorrow night.

Fitz Jr. hadn't wanted to leave his dad, so I'd left them together, so they could bond. I had come back over and given my notice for my job right away. My boss hadn't been too impressed, but since I'd had two months of vacation due to me, they just applied that and paid me out the rest.

I talked to my two guys every evening on the phone, because they were eight hours behind me. They usually called me at 9, which was soon. I taped another box shut and looked around the room, boxes everywhere ready for the movers to come tomorrow and take them away.

Fitz and Fitz Jr were picking me up from the airport in Raleigh, NC in two days' time. We were going to head to Grandma Rose's farm in Roanoke. Fitz and my grandma had remained close over the past decade. I hadn't seen my grandma since the end of that summer over ten years ago.

Grandma Rose was approaching her 80th birthday. My dad had been 58 when he passed away, my grandma had had him young

My cell rang, it was my boys. "Hello?" I was so happy to hear their voices.

"Mom, I miss you," I listened as Fitz Jr. told me about all the fun things they had done since the last time I'd talked to them. They were currently in Washinton, DC seeing some of the national sights and were going to head to Raleigh to pick me up in a couple days.

Laughing, I listened as my son passed the phone over to his dad. "How are things going?" I asked. I was standing by the window and plucked at the blinds, looking out at the bright lights.

"Good, but I miss you, I can't wait to get you alone," Fitz described all the things he was going to do me, I shivered in wanting and anticipation, also excited to be with him again.

I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone. There was a knock on my door, it was probably Nancy, she was due to come over and have some wine with me, my last night here. My flight left Tuesday morning at 10:30 and I got into Raleigh at 2:30pm, direct was the only way to go.

I looked through the peephole, not recognizing the person on the other side, all I could see was a black ball cap. It was late at night, I texted Nancy… **Where are you?**

 **Running late, be there in 10** …was her response.

"Who is it?" I said loudly through the door.

"It's your mother, open the door Olivia," a distinctly recognizable voice that I hadn't heard in over ten years said through the door.

Keeping the chain link on the door, I opened the door a bit and looked through. It was my mother wearing a black ball cap, black bomber jacket, black jeans and black combat boots. "What do you want?" I looked her up and down, she looked the same, a few lines etched on her face, otherwise the same.

"Let me in, it's not safe for me to be out here," she said. Her tone was pleading, her eyes piercing, trying to win me over.

"Why haven't I seen you in over ten years?" I wasn't letting her in the apartment without knowing that at least.

"Your father blocked me from seeing you, I had no idea where you went after he took you from the house, I didn't know until he died," Maya said, looking behind her again. Her eyes running up and down the empty hallway.

"Where have you been for the last ten years?" I asked, suspicion in my tone.

"Cliffnotes version, I married Jerry, Fitz's dad and we live in Idaho, on a farm, we breed horses," Maya said, looking behind her nervously.

I debated internally whether or not to wait until Nancy got here or to let Maya in before that. "Why are you here now?"

"I wanted to see you, you're my only child, how could I not want to see you," Maya said.

My own curiosity couldn't help itself, so I unchained the door and opened it. "Fine, come in," I gestured. Closing the door behind her.

"We've seen each other, what else do you want?" I grabbed my glass of wine and took a sip. My phone buzzed. **I'm here** …it was Nancy.

A knock sounded on my door, "Don't open it," Maya pleaded with me. She grabbed my arm to stop me as I walked to the door.

Pulling my arm out of her reach, I opened the door, it was Nancy. She smiled at me as she walked in, swinging a bottle of wine, "Got some more wine to celebrate your move." Her smile froze when she saw Maya. "Who's this?" she put the bottle of wine down on a side table.

"This is my mother, Maya Pope, she's come for a visit," looking at Nancy, I shrugged my shoulders which emphasized my shock and disbelief that my mother had showed up out of the blue for no other reason than she wanted to see me. Nancy knew all about her.

"Nice to meet you Maya, I'm Nancy, Olivia's friend since she moved to London just over ten years ago," her tone was steely. Nancy wasn't a huge fan of my mother's. Nancy put her hand out for Maya to shake.

I was watching Maya and she was eyeballing Nancy suspiciously, she looked at Nancy's hand and smiled at her, not shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, are you from here?" she asked.

"Born and raised," Nancy said curtly. She turned and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. While she was gone, Maya looked at me. "I'll come back another time, you're busy," she walked over to the door.

"I won't be here, I'm moving back to the States," I told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"Give me your address in Idaho and I'll send you a mailing address," I offered. I still didn't completely trust her.

She looked at me for a long moment, Nancy's footsteps entering the room broke her gaze. Writing her address down on the back of a receipt, she handed it to me. "I just want you to know that I did try to find you the past 10 years, but your father made that impossible." She opened her arms to hug me. I stood there, not ready to make that move.

"Hopefully we can talk in the future," I said, watching her walk out the door and possibly out of my life again. She wasn't that trustworthy. At least not to me. I wasn't letting her near my son or telling her I was with Fitz.

Closing the door behind her, Nancy handed me my glass of wine which she had thoughtfully re-filled for me. Shaking my head, we spent the rest of the night drinking and reminiscing about old memories.

* * *

 **? POV**

"Her mother showed up," I hissed into the phone, "Why didn't you get rid of her when you had the chance."

The pop of the bubblegum over the phone annoyed me to no end, "I followed her, you never said to touch her, just to follow her," the words repeated over and over were starting to annoy me.

"Well the next time you see Maya Pope, kill her," I hissed into the phone and pressed the end button. Shaking my head, irritated at having to work with an idiot. I tossed the phone onto the car seat and looked out the window up at Olivia's window, the light went out. _Sleep tight princess._

* * *

 **More soon...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sunday September 8, 2013 – 10pm**

 **Fitz Jr POV**

I was supposed to be asleep in my bed. My dad was outside on the phone with who I didn't know. He and I were sharing a hotel room because Mom was back in London packing everything up with Aunt Nancy. I would miss Aunt Nancy, she was a lot of fun and would hang out with me when my mom had gotten busy some nights at work.

I missed my mom, I hadn't been apart from her for this long before. It was great spending time with my dad, but I wanted my mom back so we could spend time together as a family.

The hotel door opened slowly, I shut my eyes and lay really still. Pretending to be asleep, I heard the door click shut. There was no noise after that, I couldn't hear footsteps on the carpet. I opened my eyes and looked around. The bathroom door was shut.

I stared at the door, the shower came on. I rolled back over and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Monday September 9, 2013 – 9am**

 **Fitz POV**

I could hear my son in the bathroom having a shower, he hadn't woken me up early, which I appreciated. It had been a late night.

I had spent an hour on the phone with my lawyer, asking him to track my dad down. I hadn't heard from him since I walked out the door and never looked back. He hadn't tried to contact me. I needed to know if he was alive and where he was.

My phone rang… **Olivia.**

"Hi baby, how are you? Enjoying your last night in the big city?"

"I miss you, I wish my plane left tonight instead of tomorrow morning. Everything is packed up, the weirdest thing happened last night, my mom showed up on my door here, after 10 years of nothing, isn't that weird?

"Very weird, I was on the phone with my lawyer last night asking him to look for my father to see if he's dead or alive and where he is, since I haven't seen or heard from him in the past 10 years."

"He's married to my mother and they're living on a horse farm in Idaho, according to my mother. I don't know if I believe her," her voice echoed with suspicion over the line.

"That's bizarre, for her to show up out of the blue, did she have anything else to share? Anything about your father before he died?" I asked.

"Nothing about my dad, she almost seemed scared like someone was following her, then Nancy showed up and she left."

"Fitz Jr. is in the shower, he misses you, call me later when you're back at the hotel for the night, I want to say good night to you when you're safe and sound," I said.

"Okay, miss you, love you, can't wait to see you tomorrow," she said before ending the call.

Looking at my cell phone, I couldn't quite describe how much I missed her, even though I had just talked to her. It hurt, to physically be so far apart from her.

The shower stopped. I put my phone down and gathered up my clothes for the day, my turn to have a shower.

* * *

 **Downtown London – 10pm**

 **Olivia POV**

It had been a great night of drinks and memories, a lot of people came out, more acquaintances than friends. I kept glancing at my phone, wanting to call Fitz, itching to hear his voice. I lifted up my glass to make a final toast, so that I could get on my way.

After thanking them for coming out and saying how much I would miss them. I chugged the rest of my screwdriver. As I made my way out of the restaurant, I hugged people, thanked others and finally was out the door. Nancy hugged me and tucked me into a cab. I was so horny, wishing that Fitz was here with me.

I could almost feel his presence in the back of the cab, I missed him so much and wished he was there for me to spend the night in his arms. I missed sleeping wrapped in his arms. Hearing his heart under beat in unison with mine. Hearing the soft rasp of his breath on my neck as we lay in bed.

Watching the lights pass as the cab zipping along the streets, 12 more hours till I got on the plane to see him. I texted him, **call you in 10.**

Putting my phone back in my purse, the cab stopped in front of my hotel. Before I could open the door, someone opened it for me. I paid the cab driver and got out.

As I was getting out, I looked at the person who was holding the door. Tall, dark hair and dark eyes, handsome, ten years older than me. He smiled at me and stood there watching me, until I moved out of the way for him to get into the cab.

As I walked past him, I got the strangest feeling. I stopped to look and he was standing by the cab, holding the door, just staring at me. I looked at him for a minute then turned and walked away. Kind of eager to escape his penetrating stare.

My phone rang as I walked into the hotel. It was Fitz. Smiling, I across the lobby towards the elevator.

"Hi," I said, picturing his face on the other end of the line. I missed him so much.

"How was your good-bye party?"

"It was good, but all I could think about was you. How much I miss you and need you," her voice grew husky.

"God baby, I'm in the middle of a store right now, but seriously tomorrow when we're alone, the things I'm going to do you and that body of yours," he growled over the line.

My heart stuttered and then started to pound. "Fitz, I'm craving you right now, I wish you were in the same room, I can't wait until tomorrow, I guess tonight I'll have to take care of things myself," I said slowly, envisioning the tortured arousal on his face.

There was silence on the other end. "God Liv," his voice was deep as if he was struggling to control himself.

"I've gotta go, I'm gonna go have a bath and take the edge off, but I'll be bringin my A-game tomorrow night, I love you," I hung up and dropped my phone on the bed and wandered into the bathroom to draw a bath.

* * *

 **Sexy times ahead for their reunion...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews :) Olitz smut as requested...Fitz Jr. is in another bedroom on Monday night and then staying with Grandma Rose in the main house on Tuesday night.**

* * *

 **Monday September 10** **th** **2013 – 11pm**

 **Fitz POV**

His cock lengthened as he thought about her. Picturing her, in her white silk pajamas she'd looked sexy as hell to him. Pushing her to the back of his mind he washed his hair, then soaped his body. The moment he finished in the shower he stepped out wrapping a towel around his hips.

Fitz brushed his teeth, then used another towel to dry his hair before making his way into his room.

He hung up the used towels in the bathroom. Pulling back the cover he got into bed turning out the light. He leaned back staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as he thought about Olivia.

The image of her curves spread open for him to enjoy made his cock thicken. He'd been inside her tight, wet pussy, and he wanted in again.

Her heat surrounded him like a warm apple pie. Fitz moaned reaching between his thighs to grip his cock. The thick length felt hot against his palm. He closed his eyes picturing Olivia using her hand instead. She would be hesitant at first. Fitz imagined her little tongue peeking out as she concentrated on bringing him pleasure.

He pulled back his foreskin using his pre-cum to lubricate the tip. There wasn't enough, so he pulled a tube of lube he'd put in the side drawer. Fitz squirted a small amount of the clear gel onto his palm before applying it to his cock. He gasped as the cool gel was smeared on his cock.

His eyes closed after he lubricated his cock. The pleasure from imagining Olivia was enough to get him going. Fisting his shaft with his hand he let his imagination wander. He pictured her on her knees before him, her luscious mouth open to take his cock. The picture changed to her being on her hands and knees waiting for him to fuck her.

The way her tits had bounced as he slammed inside her, the last time they'd been together, made him gasp. The tip of his cock pulsed as a wave of pleasure tightened his balls. Biting his lip, he remembered the tight heat as her pussy held him in its depths.

The image of his slick cock disappearing inside her set him off. With a deep guttural growl he erupted. He fisted his cock in a quick beat and rode the wave of pleasure. Thoughts of Olivia at the forefront of his mind.

Only when the pleasure began to recede did he pull away. He lay back on the sheets, sweaty and spent. His heart raced from masturbating, but his need for her left him wanting more.

After he cleaned himself up, he took another shower then went back to bed. In the morning Olivia would be all his.

A jolt in his heart made him pause in his thinking. Fitz rubbed at the pain in his chest wondering what the cause could be. He missed her so much, it had only been a week, but he couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

 **Tuesday September 11** **th** **2013 – 10pm**

 **Grandma Rose's farm - cottage out back**

The sensuous sway of her hips and the bounce of her tits were driving him to distraction. The attraction was instantaneous and intense. He'd never felt anything like this for any other woman even in the years they'd been separated.

He leaned back as she walked into the bedroom. Her hips swayed as if they had a tune of their own.

She wore a skirt that fell above her knee and went in at the waist emphasizing the curve of her hips and modest waist. Her tits were outlined as the blouse curved into the waist but flared out for her bust. Her dark hair was curly and loose and he could imagine wrapping it around his fingers as he fucked her from behind.

Without thinking his gaze went to the open few buttons on her blouse. He saw the swell of her breasts and the lace of her bra. Licking his lips, Fitz couldn't concentrate on what she was saying and could only focus on the peek-a-boo of lace teasing him. Grabbing her by the waist as she moved close to him, teasing him.

Her curves were soft against his hardness, the roundness of her tummy rubbing against his semi-hard cock. He wanted her. There was no denying his need for her. Fitz turned pushing her back against the bed. He wasn't thinking. All he could do was react. Olivia had gotten under his skin. He needed to claim every inch of her and wipe all logic from her mind.

Lifting her onto the bed, he spread her legs wide to make room for him. He pushed the skirt up her thighs revealing her pale flesh. Gripping her thighs he felt them tremble slightly, he could feel how much he affected her. However, he couldn't seem to control himself around her either.

He pulled her blouse out of her skirt and began loosening the buttons. With each button undone he saw more and more of her delicious flesh. She wore a cream lace bra.

"If you're getting me naked then you're going naked, too." Olivia took command of his clothes. His belt was yanked and the zipper tugged as she pulled his pants down. They fought with the remains of their clothes until both of them stood naked before each other.

Her tits heaved with each of her indrawn breaths. Her tummy quivered. His cock thickened at the sight of her. She was all curves, everything about her was beautiful.

Fitz took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips. "You are so beautiful, you are mine forever," with every word he spoke, he kissed her headily.

He was weaving a spell over her. That could be the only way to explain what was happening to her. The closer he got the stronger the pull inside her to be his became. His cock felt hard where it lay near her belly. His body was flush against hers, the hardness of her body a contrast to her. Her soft curves offset his hard muscled angles.

Her pussy was wet. She knew it because of the tingles she was getting between her thighs. The smallest touch would set her off.

In the next second she felt his hands on her pussy. A moan broke through her lips as he grazed her swollen clit. She'd wanted him since last night when he had gotten her all hot and horny over the phone.

Olivia moved her hand from the base of his cock to the tip. She couldn't tell if he was leaking pre-cum. She fisted the length feeling him swell further in her hand.

He slammed his lips down on hers, taking her into a mind-blowing kiss. She moaned but submitted to the assault on her lips. He pressed his tongue against her, demanding access. She opened for him, tilting her head back as he plunged inside.

"You taste so fucking sweet," he said with a groan to his voice.

Fitz moved her backwards, each step taking her closer to the edge of the bed. He got to the edge, then pushed her back until she lay down.

He followed her onto the center of the bed. The sheets outlined her dark beauty perfectly. She licked her lips, the action showing her excitement at being with him, after a week apart.

He stroked her ankles, skimming her flesh up to her knee then back down again.

His eyes never left hers.

He relished being able to fuck her bare. He pushed her down on the bed, kissing her lips. "Are you ready?" he looked down at her.

Her eyes dilated, and she gasped. He reached between them, grabbing his cock in his fist to align it to her entrance. As he slowly eased inside, he could feel the heat of her body sucking on his cock, every slight movement of her body tested his control.

Fitz captured her hands by the side of her head. He stared into her eyes, then with the thrust of his hips seated himself deep inside her body. She moaned thrusting up to meet him.

"Can you feel me inside you?" he asked. She nodded. He kissed her lips holding himself seated to the hilt inside her. She whimpered, kissing him back.

Ever so slowly, to make the sensations last, he pulled out of her. Fitz wouldn't break eye contact. He wanted to watch her come apart as their bodies moved together.

He lifted her thigh over his hip and plunged inside her in a quick, deep thrust. A groan escaped him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as he slammed inside her. She met him with each thrust.

He was so big inside her. Olivia had never felt anything like him. The heat, length, and width made her beg for more. His kisses set her on fire where he touched. The pleasure from his hands made her burn harder. There was no part of her left untouched. He swamped her with his size and presence.

He cupped her face, pushing her hair out of the way. She moaned, pushing up to meet him with each thrust of his cock.

The smallest bit of pressure made her gasp, losing control of the rhythm she set up.

"That's it, baby. Let me feel you come."

She shook her head trying to hold back her release. Fitz was too talented. With threenstrokes of his fingers she was coming apart on top of him, her climax running throughout her whole body.

Her screams echoed off the walls. She clawed at his chest trying to find anything to hold onto.

She was falling. Opening her eyes she saw Fitz on top. He had both of her legs over his shoulders while he pounded inside her pussy.

The grip on her hips would leave bruises, she was sure of it. The pleasure was more intense than anything she'd felt. "I'm going to come," he said.

Olivia gripped the rails at the top of the bed. She held on as he slammed inside her, pushing her to the limit. The pleasure bordered on pain from the press of his cock against her cervix.

Fitz thrust one final time inside her, the veins inside his neck popping out in clear view from the strain inside him. His cock throbbed inside her.

Seconds later he collapsed on top of her. She held him close while the earth came into focus. He was heavy on top of her. She didn't want him to move. She liked the feel of his weight on her.

For so long she'd dreamt about and imagined what it would be like to be with him again in this way. The reality was so much better than all of her fantasies combined.

He shifted his weight off her. She gazed up into his eyes. "I love you," she said and smiled when he whispered it back in her ear.

* * *

 **More soon...not until I update the other two stories :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews...I had a bit of writer's block, so this is more of a filler chapter..next chapter will address the ? pov and this story will start to wind down to the end.**

* * *

 **Tuesday September 11** **th** **, 2013**

 **Olivia POV**

The plane had finally landed, my body had been throbbing and vibrating the whole ride. I barely slept last night, I felt on edge. Ever since I had woken up this morning to begin my journey home, I had been thinking of him. I had dreamt of him. His hands molding my body to his will, whispering his dirty intentions in my ear.

Thoughts of that had lasted me most of the plane ride. I was at the back of the plane, waiting for everyone to get off was taking forever. Finally, I started the journey from plane to baggage claim. I walked as fast as I could. I had turned my phone on while waiting to get off the plane and seen a text from Fitz.

It was so good to be back in the same time zone and in the same state. Just as baggage claim came into view, I saw him. Tall, broad shouldered, gorgeous looking for me. Fitz Jr. stood by his side, also looking for me.

I ran over to them, first hugging our son and then his father. I lingered over my hug with Fitz, his hand drifted down to my ass and squeezed while his kiss told me how much he missed me. Fitz Jr. grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the right baggage claim, talking my ear off, telling me all the cool things he had done with his dad. He was so happy.

I listened with one ear and listened to Fitz's dirty suggestions with the other. All I could think about was the carriage house behind Grandma Rose's and what he was going to do to me tonight.

Fitz Jr. grabbed one of my suitcases off the baggage carousel while Fitz grabbed the other one. We walked out to short-term parking and got into the truck. I sat in the front next to Fitz, while Fitz Jr. sat in the back. As we started the drive from Raleigh to Roanoke, Fitz Jr. told me more stories, he fell asleep about half an hour later.

"I missed you so much," Fitz said, looking at me then glancing back at the road. He linked his fingers through mine and kissed them.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad to be back and we can finally start our lives together," I squeezed his fingers and enjoyed the rest of the drive.

* * *

 **Grandma Rose POV**

It had been 10 years since I'd seen my granddaughter and today I was going to meet my great grandson, life was grand. I hadn't spoken to Rowan in almost 9 years, ever since he banished my Olivia from this country. I saw Fitz at least once a year, he'd come and stay at the farm for a couple weeks every August out in the carriage house. He'd help me get the farm ready for winter, he hired some local boys to take over if he couldn't come and help out.

He was a good man and I was so happy that my Olivia was finally going to be with him and they had a son together. I heard a vehicle pull in, I looked at the clock and saw it was after two which meant that they should be here. I wasn't expecting anyone else.

I walked to the front door and opened it. There was his blue Silverado truck, Olivia opened the passenger door and almost fell out. When we saw each other, we both started to cry. Fitz stood back and watched as we hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you baby girl," I whispered into her ear as we hugged. For a whole moment, we held each other, then over her shoulder I saw him. Her son, a delightful blend of Fitz and Olivia.

He was shy, looking at me, holding onto his dad's hand. Fitz walked him over to us. Olivia pulled back and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "This is your great-grandma Rose," she said softly.

Fitz Jr. stood there for a moment, unsure looking at his mom and his dad. I opened my arms and it took him a few seconds to run into them. As my arms closed around him, I felt happy, at peace. My family was finally back together after a decade apart.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

We had just had dinner and Fitz Jr. was starting to nod off, it had been a long day for him, full of excitement. He was going to be sleeping upstairs in my old room. I was sleeping outside in the carriage house with Fitz.

He had been touching me all afternoon and it was driving me crazy. Touching the small of my back, caressing the nape of my neck. Dropping soft kisses on my cheek. Caressing the curve of my ass when he thought our son or my grandmother weren't watching.

As Grandma Rose retired upstairs with Fitz carrying Fitz Jr to bed. I walked outside to the carriage house and got changed into something a little more comfortable.

I stretched out on the bed in the bedroom and waited to hear the click of the door. A few minutes later, I heard the door open, close and then the lock slid into place. I heard his footsteps down the hallway. He stood in the arch of the doorway, looking at me. His pupils dilated when he saw what I was wearing, how little of my body the lingerie covered.

I heard him growl, he slammed the door shut behind him and the rest as they say is history.

* * *

 **Fitz Jr POV**

Spending time with my dad was great and having him and my mom together was awesome but I wondered where we would go from here? Those were the last thoughts that I remember before I went to sleep.

I wandered down to breakfast the next morning, Grandma Rose was up making pancakes and bacon. I sniffed appreciatively and sat down at the table after asking if there was anything I could do.

Grandma Rose shook her head. After serving me up some pancakes and bacon, we sat and talked, she told me about my mom growing up when she got to see her, which wasn't much, she didn't mention my grandparents. I told her about my concerns about where my mom and dad would go from here.

She sat quietly for a minute then told me that my dad had never stopped loving my mom. He would come out to the farm every year at least for a couple weeks and pine over her. Now that they were together, Grandma Rose could only tell me that we would all be together, where she didn't know.

I sat there, listening to her wisdom and chewed thoughtfully. My mom and dad came in the back door a few minutes later. My mom had started to open the door and then was grabbed from behind by my dad and they started kissing. Gross. I looked down at my food, Grandma Rose cleared her throat and my parents jumped apart like guilty teenagers.

They came in and sat down at the table, each serving themselves some pancakes and bacon. "So what are we doing now? I was supposed to start school a week ago and I don't want to get behind." I asked them.

* * *

 **More within the week :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**17 days…I'm horrible…I've been so busy. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Wednesday September 12** **th** **2013**

 **? (Mellie) POV**

I was parked in a car down the road from Grandma Rose's house. My cell was ringing and I really didn't want to answer it. Sighing reluctantly, I pressed answer on the screen.

I listened to the caller, they wanted me to go and do re-con on Grandma Rose's house. See what was going on with Fitz and Olivia. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I was shocked at how much the stress of these past few weeks was showing.

Andrew didn't believe me when I said I was going to visit my parents for an extended visit. I had left our two children with him and he wanted to know what to tell them about why Mommy wouldn't come home. What could I tell him and them? A stupid mistake that I had made right after high school graduation had almost cost me everything.

I had been drunk and gotten slipped something, next thing I knew, I woke up alone and didn't remember the night before and then ended up pregnant. I lost the baby at 12 weeks. I had told no one I was pregnant. I had gone to a clinic out of town to get it confirmed. I never did remember anything from that night.

Days before our ten year high school reunion, I started getting emails threatening to tell everyone I loved about what had happened if I didn't do exactly what I was told. At first, I didn't know who my blackmailer was, until the reunion. Then I found out, I had multiple blackmailers. Fitz's father and Olivia's mother.

I couldn't do this anymore. I pressed call on my cell and booked a flight home. It was time to come clean and confess about what I did, it wasn't my fault. I was deeply ashamed of that night and what had come from it. I had looked over my shoulder for months after losing the baby. I had gone away for the summer, told my parents, I was going to Europe. After I lost the baby, I went for counseling, it took me time to get over it. I still think about the baby I lost every day.

Turning on the car, I pulled a U-turn and bolted out of there. No point in telling my blackmailers I was changing my mind. Let them figure it out on their own.

* * *

 **Fitz Jr POV**

They both looked like deer in headlights. My dad looked at my mom, who looked down at her pancakes. My dad looked at me, "I don't know what we're doing buddy, we've got to talk about it, since both your mom and I don't have jobs right now and nowhere to call home."

"Can't we stay here with Grandma Rose for a while and I can go to school here?" I asked looking at Grandma Rose who smiled at the idea.

"You know, there is an elementary school not that far from here," Grandma Rose suggested.

"Your dad and I will talk about it and let you know," my mom stabbed a piece of pancake with her fork and put it in her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, she looked at my dad.

Shrugging I went back to my breakfast. "Can I go outside and play?" I asked.

* * *

 **Friday September 21** **st** **2013**

 **Olivia POV**

I just dropped Fitz Jr off for his day at school, we'd enrolled him on Monday, and he'd already made some friends. I think he was just happy to have some people his own age to talk to. He'd really enjoyed hanging out with his dad, me and his grandma.

I still had no idea what I wanted to do, I had had a purpose these past 10 years, to have a job and raise my son. I hadn't heard from my mother since I'd seen her at my hotel in London. I still thought it was strange for her to show up out of the blue.

I had the phone number she'd written down to call. I didn't know if I wanted to involve her in my life. I'd asked Grandma Rose what she thought. She hadn't had many good things to say about my mother. She didn't know her that well, since I used to come out and visit with my father.

Fitz and I had been making up for lost time. Enjoying our sexual freedom out in the carriage house. Just thinking of some of our sexual shenanigans made my skin shiver.

Fitz had said he was going to head into town and get some tools to do some fixing up around the farm today. I was going to spend the morning baking with Grandma Rose.

* * *

 **Mellie POV**

I was surprised by how supportive Andrew had been when I told him. I had freaked out on him and started crying. He thought I had been cheating on him or was terminally sick. When I was able to tell him what had happened all those years ago and then what had happened to make me so distant. He had been angry that I hadn't come to him.

He wanted to go after Fitz's dad and Olivia's mom. I had talked him out of it. I hadn't heard from Jerry that much, just a couple threatening texts. When I had responded that I didn't care and told those that mattered to me, there had been no response. I had blocked their numbers and was trying to move on with my life.

Thankfully, my children were still young enough that I was able to explain being away for a few weeks as having to take care of Grandma and Grandpa.

* * *

 **Maya POV**

That bitch thought she could get out of being our pawn. She had another thing coming. I sat outside Mellie's house and watched her with her two cute little children. Henry and Rose, so adorable, hopefully they wouldn't be too scarred by what I was going to do to their mother.

Jerry was doing re-con in Roanoke, I was usually the better of the two at not being noticed. Time would tell if anyone saw him.

* * *

 **More soon…Let me know what you thought about who ? was.**


End file.
